Our Broken Little Brother
by SlothKeeper
Summary: When Eve breaks open the Cage, Sam and Dean have to protect Adam from Michael and Lucifer. However, can Dean really protect his youngest brother when someone predicts he will have to kill one of his brothers to stop the archangels?
1. The H Word

Sloth: Written because I want Adam to show up this season. Seriously, you'd think they'd mention him a few times when talking to Sam about Hell, but no mentions? They seems a little unfair.

This happens after The French Mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural as much as I want to.

* * *

><p>"Dean!"<p>

Dean ignored Sam's call as he raced after the blond that he had bumped into. The first thing that came to his mind was that this was some sort of joke. Someone had decided to screw with them despite all the hard work they had done to stop the Apocalypse. After everything they had done, fate had decided to play this shit again? No, Dean wasn't going to take that.

He chased after the blond. His prey stumbled as he took a corner and that gave Dean the opportunity he needed. He put more power into his strides and propelled himself forward and straight into the retreating blonde's back. The two tumbled to the floor and rolled a little down the street. Dean could feel his knees get scrapped from the tumble, but he ignored it so he could flip the boy around.

The first thing he saw was bright blue eyes. Big, round eyes that held mixed emotions of fear and confusion. It was the same look Dean had saw when he first bumped into the young man moments earlier. Dean's own green eyes surveyed the younger male's face, seeing familiar features that one would find on either Dean or Sam. There was the defined jawbone that the Winchesters shared. Then there was the nose, broad and slightly rounded just like Sam's. The shape of the kid's eyes was similar to Dean's and if the light hit them at the right angle, blue would turn to green.

Dean could feel the boy shaking slightly under his weight, but he could only focus on the boy's appearance and if this was some sort of trick. Had the Mother of All discovered their dirty secret and decided to use this against them? She had narrowly escaped after being weakened by the phoenix ash, so was this her form of retaliation against them for trying to kill her?

"P-please," the boy seemed to shrink. "Don't hurt me."

The trembling voice brought Dean out of his musing. He recognized the high, yet gruff voice. However it didn't please him yet. Keeping one hand pressed down on the blond, Dean dug into his pocket and uncapped a small vial of phoenix ash and wiped it on the kid's cheek.

There was no reaction other than a small whimper.

It was around this time that Sam rounded the corner into the alley and saw Dean on top of the youth. He sprinted up to the pair and to his utter surprise and shock, he stared at the boy.

"Adam?"

….

…

..

"Here, drink this," Sam instructed as he handed Adam a flask of holy water. The youth stared at the cup for a second before thanking the brunette and chugged the flask like no tomorrow. And just like silver, salt, phoenix ash, and holy oil, there was no reaction what-so-ever. Adam had completed all of their secret tests to ensure that he wasn't a monster trying to pretend to be their little brother…again. After Adam downed the water, he handed the flask back to Sam and returned his eyes back to the zigzagging patterns of the carpet.

After Dean had found the blond, they had taken him back to their motel. Surprisingly, other than a few whimpers and flinches, Adam didn't fight back. It was part of the reason why they thought he was a monster in disguise. However, with him passing all their tests, they had to agree that this was indeed the real Adam Milligan, their half-brother. Their baby brother.

Their baby brother who had spend the last two years in hell.

"It's him," Sam confirmed with Dean. The shorter male gave a gruff sigh.

"Well great. So how did he get out?" Dean asked. "I mean, does he have a wall like you? Or is he just a walking bomb just waiting to blow up?"

"I don't know Dean," Sam answered, scratching the back of his head. Both hunters turned to look at the boy, who kept staring at the floor and lightly kicking at it. "What do we do now?"

"We should probably figure out how much he remembers," Dean suggested. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall and trained his eyes on the blond in question. For Dean, this still didn't feel right. It wasn't that he hated Adam. If anything, Dean felt guilty. He could still recall the day he made that deal with Death. Sam or Adam, one of two souls. He had chosen Sam and by all means it was a just reason. It didn't make him evil or anything for choosing someone he raised for a good eighteen years or so. However he often wondered what would happen if he had picked Adam.

"Dean? Dean."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something," Dean said after he realized Sam was trying to get his attention. "Why don't you see what he remembers about hell? I'll call Bobby and tell him we'll be heading his way."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean's suggestion, having expected a little more resistance about letting Adam anywhere near Bobby's. Hell he expected Dean continue to insist that Adam was a monster in disguise. However, that didn't seem to be the case, and as Dean took out his phone and left the room, Sam turned to the quiet little blond on his bed. With a heavy sigh, Sam treaded over to the youth.

"Adam?" Sam started softly, not wanting to startle the boy. The last time he had talked to Adam, at least the last conversation he could remember, Adam had been a rebellious and distant boy. The boy had glared at him and called him stupid for taking John for granted. Adam had been so full of snark and lip that he seemed to fit perfectly in the Winchester Clan. However, this boy, this timid little kid who stared at Sam with big round blue eyes was not the Adam Milligan Sam got to know. He looked like a toddler who was about to go to the doctor's.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"…."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes," Adam replied a little louder. Sam nodded and couldn't help but stare at those innocent looking eyes. It made Sam feel uncomfortable, seeing a pair of unblinking blue eyes just staring right at you.

"How much do you remember?" Sam asked. Adam tilted his head in a fashion that made it seem like he had been taking lessons from Castiel. "About Hell. How much to you remember about Hell."

"…That's a bad word…"

That had thrown Sam off a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't say the H-Word," Adam answered in the most innocent way possible.

"Hell?"

Adam's hands flew to his ears and he started chanting "na na na na na" until Sam reached over and pulled Adam's arms down. The youngest Winchester stared unblinkingly at Sam. Sam couldn't really comprehend what he was seeing. Adam's behavior seemed…uncharacteristic for someone who got out of hell. Dean had been brooding for months after his years in hell. Sam himself…well he really couldn't say considering his body was walking the earth for a good year without a soul and if he bothered to remember he'd most likely end up comatose.

Sam felt a light tapping and looked down to see Adam's foot was rocking back and forth, his toes just barely touching Sam's knee.

"Adam, what do you remember of…the bad place?" Sam asked, trying a different approached. The young blond tilted his in a matter that rivaled Cas's.

"Bad place?"

"With the angels."

"Oh, the shinny place. It was shinny. They were shinny. But mean. They liked to…" Adam's demeanor suddenly changed. His leg stopped rocking back and forth as his entire body went rigid. His eyes widened as the color drained from his face. His bottom lip started to tremble as the light in his eyes started to go out.

"Adam? Adam?" Sam instinctively reached out and shook the boy by his shoulders. "ADAM!"

And as fast as it started, Adam returned to normal. Blue eyes blinked awake, staring fearfully at Sam. "Y-you're hurting me Sam."

Sam blinked back in surprise. He loosened his grip on Adam's shoulder and the boy eased. He resumed rocking his leg back and forth. He had a feeling they wouldn't be getting anything out of Adam, and if the snarky stubborn blond they met was really gone, then they needed to get this innocent and frightened blond somewhere safe.

When Dean returned from his little drive, Sam relayed the earlier events to him. To say Dean was pleased was like saying he'd pick cake over pie. Dean decided it was best to take Adam to Bobby's ASAP. He figured that is Adam was broken, he might as well be somewhere a lot safer than a two bit motel. What they didn't know was that by taking Adam with them, they had signed their own death warrants.

….

…

..

"Please, I didn't know."

"Begging should be beneath you _brother_."

"B-but we've fought together side-by-side for so long brother. Please don't-."

The sound of metal slicing through the air cut the angel off.

"You foolishly thought you would have made a better God than our father? Or a better general than the one our father rose from the dead twice? I you need to be taught a lesson. Doesn't he brother?"

A silver blade ripped through Raphael's chest, the archangel's eyes and mouth started to glow a heavenly blue before he exploded into scattering grace. The poor saleswoman he had been riding grumbled to dust. Standing where Raphael once stood was a handsome man with shocking blond hair and a smirk on his face. The man wiped his blade on his green over shirt.

"My my Michael, to think I'd see the day."

"Shut up Lucifer," scoffed a dark haired youth who bore a striking resemblance to Dean. "We've got a Winchester to find."


	2. Don't Touch the Pie

Sloth: This chapter is dedicated to LadyPenDragon, the first person to review this story. Thank you for your review. And thanks everyone else who favorited.

Disclaimer: I no own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"Adam don't touch that."<p>

"Why?"

"Because driver picks the music, and passengers shut their cake hole."

"Why?"

"Because that's just how it works in the Impala."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"W-"

"Dammit, Adam you ask that one more time I'm going to-"

"Dean!"

The Impala swerved back into the right lane, narrowly missing the eighteen wheeler that barreled passed them. Dean violently cursed, not sure if he should stop and slap Adam for giggling like an excited two year old or lean over and hit Sam for smirking.

"It's not funny."

"Sure it's not," Sam smirked. The middle brother watched Adam in the rearview mirror. There was big smile on his face, so innocent and relaxed. If they didn't know any better they would have assumed that Adam was just a normal happy teenager. However, Sam knew better and so did Dean. Adam was damaged. Sure, it was the most cheerful kind of damage, but still he wasn't the same Adam they knew.

"Hey, Adam how old are you?" Sam randomly asked. Both Dean and Adam gave the tall 28 year old confused looks. Sam shrugged at Dean's silent question. "It's just, we never really got the chance to know him. This is a great time."

"Oh sure, let's play a round of 20 Questions with the escapee from hell."

"Dean it's worth a try. Don't you want to know anything about Adam? We never got to talk to him the last time he was here."

"That's because we were busy with I don't know, the Apocalypse?"

"Exactly. Dean why not-"

"Eighteen."

Sam and Dean looked at Adam's reflection. They saw blue green eyes staring blankly at them.

"I'm sorry, did you say you were eighteen?"

Adam nodded so vigorously that Dean half-expected the boy's head to snap off.

"Weren't you born in 1990? Shouldn't you be what, 21?"

Adam shook his head no with just as much force as he had had nodded. Sam and Dean both looked at each other as they mentally calculated Adam's age. Dean guessed that Adam must have answered wrong, or that he was only saying random stuff. The thought that Adam had been stuck as a grumpy teenager for the past three years was not something he liked to think about. However Sam mentally and accurately calculated everything.

Adam was born in September 1990 and had been killed by the ghouls in April 2009. He had been raised from the dead a year later and went to hell a month later. It was now April 2012. Adam had been in hell for over two years as an eighteen year old boy. "Adam…"

"I'm hungry. Can we stop for tacos?"

"Sure/No." Sam and Dean both turned to glare at each other. Well Dean was glaring, Sam was already busting out the bitch face. "If he's anything like us, I'm not risking two nuclear warheads going at it in my car. If we're going to get something to eat, we're going to stop for good ol' artery clogging greasy cheese burgers and over done fries."

Sam huffed indignantly while Adam tilted his head.

"Sammy gets gassy?"

….

...

..

There must be something about people who've escaped from hell having voracious appetites. Sam and Dean watched in fascination and embarrassment as Adam wolfed down his third quarter-pounder. It was like watching a snake eat. The blond would unwrap one burger and then take three to four huge bites before there was nothing left. They couldn't even tell if he was swallowing his food or not.

Adam reached for his fourth and final burger, which he pestered Dean into ordering, when Sam reached over to stop him. Adam looked up at his older brother and Sam tried not to laugh as he looked at Adam's squirrel like cheeks. Sam advised Adam to finish chewing his current burger before eating the last one and the boy obeyed. Slightly satisfied, Sam let Adam take the burger and tried not to cringe as he tore into that one.

"Well this is great. We're travelling with Jaw," Dean muttered.

"Could be worse."

"Yeah well – Hey back off!" Dean swatted at Adam as the kid tried to take his apple pie. Sam rolled his eyes and handed Adam some fries. "When was the last time you ate?"

Adam chewed on a fry as he thought about the last time he had food. "Yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning? And you're eating like a school of piranhas? The hell is wrong with your metabolism?"

Adam just shrugged and asked if he could get a McFlurry. Of course he was denied any more food and the Winchesters got up to leave.

The one good thing that came from Adam's hunger was his need to sleep it off. No more than half a mile after he got back into the highway, Adam was out like a light. His dirty blond hair curtained his face and his mouth hung slightly open. All he needed was a binky and he would have been an oversized baby.

Sam kept his eyes on Adam while Dean kept his eyes on the road. They waited for Adam's breathing to even out before they started to talk about the boy in the backseat.

"Dean, how come you're acting so weird around Adam?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird."

"Oh really? You almost tore his arm out for taking your food."

"That's because he tried to take my pie," Dean countered. "Nobody takes my pie."

"Well what about when we found him? One minute you were gung-ho about getting him and then the next you want to avoid him. Don't you even care that this could be a chance to make things right with him?"

Dean's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. It looked like he was close to snapping the steering off and start beating Sam over the head with it. Sam realized he must have hit a nerve. The Impala started to accelerate. The poor vehicle seemed to groan as it lurched forward.

"Dean?"

"Look, let's just drop it okay?"

"No, I'm not going to drop this Dean." Sam protested. Something about Adam was setting Dean off and he wanted to know. He had a need to watch out for Adam, much like the previous times they had met the blond. Well, sure the first Adam turned out to be a man-eater (no pun intended) and the second Adam wanted to kick and claw his way out of the house, but Sam still felt the big brother instincts.

"Adam's here with us Dean and he's going to stay."

"How do you know that, Sam?" Dean asked. "Look at all the times he's run into us. Hell, we don't even know if the ghouls got to him before or after we met up in the diner. Whenever the three of us are together, something goes wrong. He was eaten by ghouls, kidnapped by angels, you and him were thrown into a pit. What's it going to be this time?"

"Death in the Impala?" Sam asked sarcastically as he looked at the speedometer. Dean just glared at his brother before slowing down a bit. "There's more to this Dean. You're not just upset that he's here."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know you."

Dean just snorted. "Let's just get to Bobby's and take care of it there. Adam could use a bath."

….

…

..

Castiel's trench coat fluttered behind him as he and Balthazar walked through the field. While Cas walked with purpose, Balthazar tip toed over the corpses that littered the graveyard.

"Well, someone sure had fun didn't they?"

Cas ignored his brother and walked to the middle of the graveyard. A giant pentagram was burned into the ground and tombstones were all pushed away from the burns. In short, it looked like a supernatural bomb had gone off. It was a tell-tale sign that someone had been raised from the dead. However the burn marks were nothing he had ever seen before.

"What do you think could have done this?" Balthazar asked as he walked over. The laid back angel stumbled a little as hit foot caught onto a black skirt. Looking down, Balthazar picked up the scattered clothes and frowned. "Well, looks like something finally took care of our gender confused brother."

"Not something," Cas started. "Someone. And I fear that he was not alone."

"I beg your pardon?"

Cas stepped aside and allowed Balthazar to see two human shaped burn marks just outside the pentagram.

"This is the exact point where Sam Winchester dove into cage. Whoever did this…they didn't just raise Michael and Lucifer, they insured that we cannot put them back in the cage."


	3. Deep Fried Crack

Sloth: Here's the next chapter in my little twisted story of brotherhood and good humor. More of the angels' plot are hinted in this chapter. And thank you to those who review. Wish more people would review, but I'll take what I get. Enjoy the chapter folks.

* * *

><p>For someone who had spent two years in Hell, Adam slept relatively peacefully. Sam and Dean barely heard anything from him for most of the trip. So when they heard him scream, Dean slammed his foot on the breaks. They heard, and Dean felt, Adam sliding forward into the driver seat. The brothers turned around to see Adam try and push open the door while Cas sat there and watch as Adam finally managed to get out.<p>

"I believe I may have frightened him."

"No kidding." Dean snarked as Sam got out of the car and ran after Adam. "Cas what are you doing here?"

"Confirming my suspicions. I'm afraid I do not come with pleasant news."

"No offense Cas, but usually when you find us, it's always bad news."

Cas frowned, but recognized Dean's sarcasm and continued like nothing happened. "Raphael is dead. And so is his entire army."

"And how is that bad news? Doesn't mean the war in Heaven is over now?"

"It does, but it's how they died that worries me."

Meanwhile, Sam had finally caught up to Adam, who was sitting at the edge of the road hugging himself. He slowly approached the blond, trying not to scare him anymore than he already was.

"Adam?" The blonde's entire body went rigid, but then relaxed as Sam sat down next to him. "You don't have to be afraid of Cas. You remember him don't you?"

Adam made a soft noise. Sam asked if he could repeat himself and Adam's answer made Sam feel awkward. "Angels mean. They did bad things."

"You mean Michael and Lucifer?"

Adam shook his head no. Then he seemed to change his mind and shook his head yes. "They did bad things."

"What did they do Adam?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because it's our secret."

The way Adam said it was "their" secret; it made it sound as if Adam was an infant being told not to tell anyone he was being abused. Adam continued to sit there, staring at the Impala. More specifically Cas. Every time the angel made a move, even if it was just adjusting his seat, Adam would flinch. Sam continued to sit beside his brother, watching every move Adam made and mentally recording it for later.

After a few more minutes of watching Dean verbally abusing Cas, possibly trying to defuse the sexual tension that hung around the two, Cas finally vanished.

"Angel went poof. It's safe to go in now."

Sam couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips and he gently guided Adam back to the car. He made sure to keep a grip on Adam's hand just in case the boy had another episode. Fortunately for Sam, Adam obediently sat in the back seat and played with the upholstery. Sam returned to his seat next to Dean and gave his older brother a questioning glance.

"I'll explain when You-Know-Who isn't here."

"Voldemort's here?" Adam asked, his voice wavering.

"Who?"

"It's a character from a book," Sam explained. Dean rolled his eyes, muttering something about nerds, and started the engine.

….

…

..

"How can you eat this filth?"

"It's a side effect from my previous vessel. He had an unearthly appetite. You should eat as well."

Lucifer scoffed and just glared at the sandwich in front of him.

"Do we really have to sit here and wait for her? Of all…people."

"It's the polite thing to do, Lucifer."

Eve couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face as both Archangels jumped. It felt almost fitting to know that even the Devil and God's Number One were disturbed by her. Then again she was the closest thing to a mother to them. A vengeful, cunning, and mischievous mother, but a mother still.

"I see that you boys made in here in one piece. Well, mostly one piece."

"No thanks to you," Lucifer muttered as he crossed his arms. Eve just smiled and turned to the more sensible one of the two. Michael wiped his mouth with a napkin before folding his hands together and took on what Lucifer called 'Dick-Mode'.

"It's been a while Eve. Though pleasantries aside, I believe we have business to discuss."

"You want to talk about why I released you from the Cage."

"And bound us in these forms," Lucifer added darkly.

"Excuse my brother, he doesn't like to be chained up," Michael told Eve in a calmer, more charming voice. He held up his arms and a thin golden thread flickered in and out. Eve just continued to smile as if this was nothing.

"A deal's a deal. This is only an insurance policy. I'll let you go when I get what I want."

"And how do you know we won't turn around and kill you afterwards?" Michael asked curiously.

"Because you boys know that I'll just end up back in Purgatory, and with the Cage gone, there's nothing stopping me from invading Hell and coming back here with _Them_"

Eve reached forward and stole one of Michael's fries. The Archangel nodded, but he hid his scowl as his food was taken.

"Mmm, I just love these. They're like deep fried crack." She took another french fry and Lucifer chuckled at Michael's face. Who knew his big brother was so possessive over his things. Eve may be nothing more than a shadow of her former self and he may have despised her existence, but she sure knew how to work her magic. Only the Mother of Evil could get under Michael's skin so easily.

….

…

..

"No!"

"Adam, you need to shower."

"NO!"

There's a loud bang and Dean couldn't help chuckle. Sam thought being a big brother was all fun and games, but he would soon learn that it was harder than it looked. Especially since Sam was trying to get their eighteen year old baby brother to take a shower. Well, Sam would need to get Adam out of the bedroom first.

"You're enjoying this way too much you know that," Bobby muttered from his desk. Dean just shrugged.

"He wanted to play Big Brother. It's not all pranks and games," Dean stated before taking a sip of his beer. They had arrived at Bobby's half-and-hour ago and they were doing what they usually did. Settle in and give the poor hunter a heart attack by bringing in another brother-returning from the grave. Of course Bobby was a trooper and told them where Adam could get cleaned up and get a change of clothing.

That's when the blond started to protest and lock himself in the room Sam and Dean usually slept in.

"You're not going to help him?"

"Nope, this is Sam's problem."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dean's comment.

"You know what I mean Bobby. He wanted to play big brother. I saw let him enjoy the woes by himself."

There was a grunt of pain from upstairs. A minute later, Sam limped down from the stairs.

"He got you between the legs didn't he?"

Sam nodded weakly before taking a seat next to Dean. Bobby rolled his eyes before getting up.

"I'll get ya some ice."


	4. Gambling with Souls

Sloth: here's the fourth Chapter. I'm amazed at how fast I've been updating despite all the crap in my life. Just goes to show, fanfiction makes the world better.

Anyways, this chapter is kind of messy since I'll be introducing a new minor character as well as make my favorite Reaper OOC. But for a good reason that will be explained here. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and my minor character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own a minor character popping up this chapter.

* * *

><p>Once Sam managed to get Adam cleaned up, Adam sat down on the bed that was usually claimed by Sam. Sam smiled as he watched Adam play with the oversized shirt Sam lent him. He had intended to use one of Dean's shirts because they seemed to fit the youngest better. However Dean's clothes were as dirty as Adam's so Sam improvised. The shirt seemed to billow around Adam and nearly swallow him whole. It didn't seem to teeter Adam's interest in the shirt. With a smile, Sam moved over to Adam and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder.<p>

"I'll be back. I just need to talk to Dean ok?"

"Ok," Adam replied as he picked at the helm of the shirt. He yawned before laying down on the bed. Sam didn't question Adam's sleep clock and just left the blond to bed.

Sam ventured down the stairs and found Dean and Bobby waiting in the study. Dean turned to his brother and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"I see Adam got you good."

Sam rolled his eyes before taking one of the cold beers on the table and pressed it against the eye that Adam accidentally punched. Sam just told Dean to shove it where the sun couldn't shine and to skip to the point. Dean frowned and put down his beer.

"Well all-righty then Mr. Sourpuss. I don't know any other way to say this, but Raphael's dead."

Bobby choked on his beer and Sam's eyes bugged out to the point where it seemed like he could no longer pull off the Puppy Dog Eyes. Questions started to fly at Dean, ranging from 'are you serious' to 'how do you know'. Dean wisely (yeah I couldn't believe it either) choose to wait until the excitement died down and he could talk without being interrupted.

"Cas just found all of Raphael's bitch squad dead. Said it looked like they were taken out by a nuke."

"And Raphael?"

"All they found were a pair of heels and his skirt. So either he…she…it is streaking somewhere or he's dead."

Bobby grimaced at the unwanted imagine in his head and hoped for the second. "But what could have done him in? Eve?"

"Possible," Sam shrugged. "She was able to block Cas's powers. Maybe she did the same with Raphael."

"And what, used a blow torch on 'em?" Dean asked, the image of Raphael being on the other end of a barbeque bringing a smile to his face. Now if only they could get all the other things that go bump in the night to kill each other off. He could go back to a mind-numbing retired life full of pie and Lisa's kinky cuffs.

"So does that mean the overgrown child in a overcoat will be hanging around here more often?" Bobby asked, wondering if he should clear out another room. Having Sam and Dean practically living at his place every other Thursday or Friday was starting to become a hassle. Now they suddenly had a third mouth to feed. If their soul-touching angel friend decided to spend his days at Bobby, he'd probably have to go on a beer run every day.

"Not really," Dean said grimly. "Look, where Cas found them…it was right above the Cage. He says he couldn't sense it anymore, like it was blown apart."

"You telling us Michael and Lucifer are topside?" Dean nodded grimly and Bobby wanted another beer. He got up and went to the kitchen, leaving the brothers alone. Sam sighed, leaning against his chair.

"That explains how Adam got out. He probably hitched a ride with them."

"Or they're using him."

"Dean!"

"Just think about Sammy, he was in the cage with them for two years. What if they messed with his mind? How do you know he's not playing us and is working for them?"

"Because I trust him," Sam countered. "Look, I was in Hell with him too and I'm not suddenly working for Lucifer."

"Yeah, but that's because we got you out. And you've got the wall in your head to stop you from remembering. He was alone with them for I don't know how long."

Sam just sighed exasperatedly. He couldn't believe Dean was doing this. Of all the times to question their trust in each other. And to accuse Adam of all people. Adam was practically the most harmless person. Well at least now he was. Sam couldn't see how anyone who was afraid to take a shower could be working for the angels who tormented him for years.

"Dean, he's our brother."

"Half-brother."

"And since when does that matter?"

"Since Cas told me to keep an eye on him."

Oh, now it made sense.

"You mean the person who might be working with Crowley told you not to trust your own brother."

Dean's features hardened. "Hey, we don't know for sure that Cas is working for Crowley. It's only a speculation and you know that."

"And you're willing to listen to Cas over your own brother?"

"Yeah well-"

Bobby fell back down in his seat and snuffed the testosterone before it could get out of hand.

"I miss anything?" Bobby asked, the tone an obvious indication for them to shut up before they said something they'd regret. The boys kept their mouths shut and Bobby beamed in a very Bobby manner. He called them both idjits, took a swing of his beer, and got them back on track of what killed Raphael.

What neither brother knew was that their voices carried really well through Bobby's ventilation. It carried through the house and straight to Adam's ears. Feeling something wet near his eyes, Adam turned in the bed and brought the covers over his head.

….

…

..

Castiel had seen many things in his life. And considering he's been alive since Alexander the Great, that was a lot of things. However, he'd never thought he'd see this of all things.

"Gin!"

"Tessa, we're playing Texas Hold 'Em."

"I know, I was just order. Where's my gin?"

A gentle breeze drifted around the table and a glass of gin appeared before Tessa in a wisp of black smoke. The reaper brought the drink to her lips and took a lip, humming at the berry taste. It was then she took noticed of the angel at their table and sighed.

"Oh what now? If this is about the Winchesters, tell them I'm enjoying a break. Reapers only get them once every five hundred years."

"I apologize," Cas said uneasily. He was taking a major gamble coming here. Ever since Death had been brought out from the earth and given a physical form, the Reapers seemed to be just as powerful as the angels. Not to mention there were more Reapers than angels on earth, Cas could easily be reaped here and now if it wasn't for the fact that Reapers were docile creatures. Gambling addicted, booze chugging, party going skeletal creatures, but they were still docile.

"I'm looking for my brother."

"Which one?" they chorused. He realized they were toying with him.

"You know which one. I need to speak to Azrael."

"He's busy," Tessa told him before she revealed her cards to her co-workers. "Four of a kind, bitches. Read 'em and weep."

"It's urgent," Cas insisted, using his 'I'm-Cas-hear-me-roar' voice.

"Yeah, well I'm busy."

Cas turned to find an annoyed looking blond with angel-blue eyes. The same piercing blue eyes that only an Archangel could muster. However the annoyed glare was lost with Azrael's appearance. The angel was dressed in a purple T-shirt and blue jeans while holding a basket of fried cheese. That and the fact that his vessel looked like Sterling Knight.

Not that Cas had been watching Disney or anything.

"It's not easy cleaning the mess you made with the whole Titanic fiasco. By the way, I should skin you alive for that." The angel strolled over to the poker table and picked up the deck, shuffling and dealing them out. Cas watched as the Reapers picked up cards before they each threw in a chip. A Reaper with an Asian woman's appearance picked up two glowing blue disks and tossed them into the pile.

"What are those?" Cas asked.

"Souls," Tessa answered. " We don't really need money, so we gamble with souls on our lists."

"Although you should know a lot about souls, shouldn't you Cassy," Azrael commented before popping a fried cheese curd into his mouth. The Reapers all chuckled and Cas realized how bad his gamble was. Everyone in the room knew of his plans. "Oh don't pee yourself Cas, we're not going to reap you."

"Yet," a Reaper who resembled Dumbledore from Harry Potter chuckled.

"I need to speak to you about Raphael," Cas said, trying to divert the conversation. The blond angel sighed and turned to face Cas. Despite the other angel's younger vessel, Cas knew not to piss of the Angel of Death. "I believe Michael and Lucifer have killed him and are now together."

Azrael raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh…Ew."

"_Working_ together," Cas corrected exasperatedly.

"Well that's great and all, but what do you want me to do about it? I'm working for Death now, remember?"

"I need you to open Purgatory for me. It may be the only way to stop them."

…

"AHAHA!" The entire room filled with laughter. Every Reaper in the room were holding their sides as they laughed harder at the outlandish and unthinkable idea. Tessa nearly choked on her gin and Azrael was leaning against the table for support. Cas's cheeks burned bright red. A slender blond haired Reaper who resembled Paris Hilton walked up to Cas and pinched his cheeks.

"You are just the cutest little thing. Thinking you could stop them with Purgatory souls."

"This is serious," Cas stated. "They are loose. Doesn't that worry you in the least?"

Azrael snorted, "please, we're not worried about those two. We've got bigger fish to fry."

"What could possibly be more important than Michael and Lucifer?"

A bell rang from nowhere. The Reapers groaned as one by one they got out of their seats and vanished from sight. Tessa was the last to leave, taking time to put on her work face. Soon only the Angel of Thursday and the Angel of Death were left. The blond haired angel finished off his fried cheese and got up. He walked passed Cas and whispered a haunting message.

"I'm personally going to meet the Winchesters."


	5. Death's iPad

Sloth: I duno like this chapter as much. It's just for plot purposes. Also, if you've read my Percy Jackson story Memories of a Nobody, be aware I'm writting a sequel to that. I'll also be posting chapters for Blurring Your Perspective. Further more, I've got a new story in the works, the question is, I've got two ideas: one digimon fanfiction and one My Babysitter is a Vampire fanfiction. Which sounds good.

PS, I have a sailor moon, power ranger, Sonny with a Chance story that doesn't seem to have much attention to it, so please check it out and tell me what you think. Well anyways, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Azrael.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when Dean decided to hit the hay. He got up from the desk and started to make his way upstairs. He spent most of the night watching Japanese cartoon porn after his little disagreement with Sam. The middle Winchester, Sam's own nickname, had gone up to check on Adam about around eight. When Sam didn't come down, Dean only assumed Sam had gone off to bed. Dean decided to check up on Sam.<p>

However where he expected to find Sam passed out and crushing Adam with his massive size and weight, Dean found something that shook him to his core. Adam stood over Sam's bloody corpse, a hatchet in his hand. Adam looked up at Dean, blue eyes innocent and void of malice. Instead, Adam only tilted his head and asked Dean what he was looking at.

That's when Dean jumped awake, his empty glass tipping over at the sudden movement. Dean scanned his surroundings to see he was still downstairs in the study. It was passed midnight, Sam's computer was frozen on Asianbeautiesdotcom, and some blond teenager was chewing on a chili dog in the corner.

Wait what?

Dean bolted up, his hands reaching for the gun at his side. The kid didn't even flinch as Dean trained his gun at him. "Who the hell are you and the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I'm not doing much. Unless eating chili dogs and watching you sleep is against the law."

Dean made a face. "No, that' just creepy. Now who the hell are you?"

The kid took another bite out of his chili dog and ignored Dean's underlining threat. Dean wondered if Bobby started taking in random teenagers into his house when he saw something he wouldn't easily forget. A white, rectangular opal stone glint back at Dean as the kid took a sip from his soda. The stone seemed to briefly sparkle with a purple hue as the kid moved. And then the kid burped.

"Death?"

"Close," the kid said before snapping his fingers in a manner that reminded Dean of his least favorite Trickster. "The name's Azrael."

"Azrael. As in the angel of death?"

"The one and only. You're a lot smarter than you look."

Dean continued to blink. "…The angel of death is a sixteen year old kid?"

Azrael glared. There was a flash of thunder, the kind Dean had dubbed angel-lightning, and illuminated a set of large skeletal wings that took up the entire study. The wings seemed to suck the heat out of the room and Dean felt his heart tighten briefly before the angel-lightning disappeared and all that remained was a less-than-intimidating teenager that looked like he belongs on Disney.

"Careful Deano, you're messing with an archangel."

"I'll take that into consideration," Dean crumbled as he rubbed his chest. "So what are you doing here? Come to take us out for your brothers?"

The angel snorted and turned away from Dean in favor for his chili dog. Azrael stuffed the final bits of the artery clogging meal as he spoke. "Puh-lease. I could care less about Michael and Lucifer. They're a bunch of dicks. The only one that came close to being a brother was Gabriel and he's dead."

Of course with him chewing, all Dean got was, 'Nom nom nom Michael and Luci-nom-er nom nom dicks nom nom nom Gabriel nom dead.'

"Okay then…Then what are you here for?" Dean asked, wondering if the angel of death was going to show him why the kid was named so. Dean eyed Death's ring resting on the kid's ring-finger. The kid seemed to get the idea and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to reap you or your brothers. Yet. Death is vacationing in Cancun and I'm just filling in for the week. I'm actually here to deliver a message from our favorite geezer."

"A message?"

"Remember when Death told you about the whole disturbing the natural order and what not? Well, looks like you and your brothers are doing it again."

Azrael snapped his fingers and an ipad appeared in his hand in a wisping black mist. Dean didn't know what was weirder. The fact that the angel of death was a sixteen year old archangel, or that said angel used an ipad. He was going to go with the second one because Azrael turned the ipad and showed Dean the name at the top of the list. Well names rather.

Sam and Adam's names were at the top of the list. However the names seemed to switch back and forth, as if the list couldn't decide which of the brothers to keep.

"Let me inform you on something Dean. The list that all the Reapers follow, I'm the one who makes them. My father created me to help Death keep the natural order in check. And then you Winchesters came along. Now, I'll admit, I was surprised that you actually wished for your brother to come to life. But then Cas brought you back to life. And then Zachariah had Adam brought back to life. Do you have any idea how much that screws up the grand plan?"

"Uh…"

"A lot. Now Death, for some reason I don't know, likes you. Says you got spunk. I just think you're stupid and should be neutered. However Death thinks that you can be the one to help set things right."

Dean was dumbfounded. Death actually thought he was the best man for something. He could have sworn they stopped the world from ending, so why was Death picking someone like Dean to do a job like setting the natural order together?

"And what exactly do I have to do?" Dean asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh that's easy. You just have to kill either Sam or Adam and make sure Lucifer and Michael don't get their hands on either of them."

Yup, he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"You wanna lay that by me again, Shrimp?"

"Watch it, Meathead. I could make it so you die from a stale taco," Azrael said darkly, giving Dean an odd feeling of déjà vu. "Look, you and your entire family have done nothing but knock over the cosmic dominoes. You guys screw with the natural order and mess things up. Adam being topside just knocked down another domino.

Granted his presence helped divert a disaster, but its how he got here that's going to change things. And if you're not careful Deano, you're going to have to decide whether to kill Sam or Adam, and if you make the wrong choice…well let's say Michael and Lucifer win."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?" Dean asked, his hands unclenching from fists he hadn't known he made.

"Because Death likes you for some unknown reason. Maybe it's because you guys share the same taste in cheap food."

"You're one to talk," Dean countered, pointing to some chili left on the angel's lips. "That list of yours…there any way of telling me who's going to kick the bucket?"

"Just hope you won't have to make the decision for me Dean."

Azrael left with a cocky, punk ass smile. Dean stood there stun for a minute before his instincts took over and he found himself racing upstairs. He slowed his pace and stood in front of the room Sam and Adam were currently sharing. He stood there, staring at the door. He feared what he might find on the other side.

He hastily threw the door open and stared at the sight in front of him. Sam and Adam were sleeping in the same bed. Sam's large frame seemed to take up most of the bed while Adam was using Sam's chest as a pillow. Sam had an arm wrapped protectively around the younger boy. The blanket barely managed to stay on top of the two. Usually Sam would have kicked it off of him by now, but it seemed Sam's active legs remained still with Adam on top of him. Walking closer, Dean noticed Adam was sucking on his thumb, and he couldn't help a brief memory from flashing before his eyes. However, the memory had Sam sleeping on Dean as the two year old sucked his thumb and a six-year old Dean protectively hugged his brother.

Dean felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. His gut seemed to twist in knots as he stared at the two and his knuckles turned white.

He hoped Azrael was wrong and had only come here to get in his head. Because even if he didn't trust Adam, he couldn't imagine taking the innocent kid's life. Again.


	6. Candy! Candy Candy Candy!

Sloth: Huh, this may be my shortest chapter, but that's due to a lost muse after my computer malfunctioned and took most of my programs along with it. Fortunately I managed to back up my document, but I decided to cut this chapter short and just go straight to writing the next chapter. That and like, three other fanfictions, two which is a crossover, and the other being another SPN AU which may contain some minor OCs. The other fanfiction is a sailor moon/power ranger cross and the sequel to my Percy Jackson story: Memories of a Nobody.

PS, those who have been reading "Blurring Your Perspective", I'll try to get back to it. Soon.

Until then, I own nothing but my OCs! And mind.

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"Adam, I don't know."

"Please?"

"Adam you've got enough-"

"Pleeeaaasssseee-"

"Sam, just let him get his candy," Dean growled. He frowned as Adam shrank behind Sam, holding the bag of Snickers like a teddy bear. Sam glared at Dean before turning to Adam and letting the blond put the bag into their cart. Bobby had sent them to get some groceries while the older hunter fixed the Sheriff's beat up pick-up. Dean just thought Bobby wanted them out of the house and "play well together".

Of course grocery shopping wasn't all that fun when you've been told by the angel of death that you'd be killing one of your brothers. Sam was still mad at Dean for the other day so Dean really didn't want to break the new to him. And Adam…well Adam just seemed to avoid Dean like the plague, flinching every time Dean's voice got louder or getting out of Dean's way when the older male walked by.

In other words the car ride was full of so much tension the Impala practically sighed in relief when the brothers got out. The actual shopping part was even worse. The only one who would talk was Adam, who wanted to know if he could get something sweet. The cart was filled with Lucky Charms, Oreos, six different bags of candy, and two pies. Well, the pies were Dean's idea, but still. There was barely anything substantial for a Hunter on the go.

Sam reluctantly put the bag on top of the rest sweets Adam had insisted they needed and pushed the cart to the meat sections, Adam following like a puppy. Dean sighed and started to follow when Cas popped up in the same manner he always did.

"Dean," the angel said, three inches from Dean's face.

"God dammit. Cas! Personal space."

"My apologies," Cas said as he took a few steps back.

"Jesus, did I become Mr. Popular or something?"

"I take it Azrael paid you a visit. I'm glad you're alive. He can be short tempered at times."

"Short tempered?"

"He once caused a cross to fall and impale a preacher for putting Gabriel's name in vein. There was also the time he gave a man a heart attack for calling our father's name in vein. And the time he once –"

"I get it," Dean interrupted. "You're brother's a teenage psychopath. Glad he's on our side….He is on our side right?"

"Azrael is neutral," Castiel offered. "Dean, I'm not here to talk about my brother. I'm here to speak about yours."

"My brothers? What about them?"

Before Cas could open his mouth however, there was an ear splitting screech. The horrifying screech was soon followed by a pained cry and Sam's panicked voice. Dean's feet were moving before he even realized they were. Cas and Dean ran down the aisles and found Sam leaning over Adam, who was crouched in the corner and covering his ears. Adam looked like he was going through another meltdown from the way he was shaking his head and rocking back and forth.

"Make them go away. Make them go away," Adam repeated. Both older brothers were confused about what the blond was going on about. It wasn't until Castiel gave them a soft warning that they realized what Adam was going on about.

They were surrounded. Standing at the end of each aisles was a woman dressed in flowing white gowns. Their hairs were ragged and stringy and gray. Their eyes were sunken and yellow. And as they opened their powers, Dean could see into an endless void guarded by yellow teeth. Dean barely had time to prepare himself as the women started to unleash a horrible wailing. It sounded like someone was dragging a fork across a chalk board while doing a wheelie in a rusted truck.

As they wailed, Dean was aware of Adam's pained cries. He was about to turn to Adam when he heard Sam cry out in pain. Sam didn't seem to be in as much pain as Adam, but the giant Winchester crumpled to the floor just as fast as the small blond. Dean barely got two steps forward before he had to cover his ears and stumbled.

"Cas!"

The angel was already on the move. He reached over and pulled Sam and Adam closer. They were gone in seconds. This seemed to draw the attention of the shrieking women. They shut their mouths, much to Dean's relief, and started to advance. Dean righted himself and thought about what he was going to do.

"Well, for once, I'm not excited about getting into a threesome."

Fortunately, Cas returned just in time to swoosh Dean away from the mini-mart. He found himself back at Bobby's, where he saw Sam leaning over Adam. Dean ran over to his brothers, giving Sam a good once over. He gave Sam the usual questions of 'are you alright' and 'where does it hurt' and 'don't give me that bitch face'. After he gave Sam a clean bill of health, Dean turned his attention to Adam. The blond had blood trailing from his ears while tears streaked his face. Adam was practically glued to Sam's side, not letting go no matter how much Sam or Dean tried to coerce him.

"His wall is cracking."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Those were Banshee. They attack those with dark secrets and force them to tell the truth. I imagine that because of the walls, the Banshee mistook their blocked memories of hell as secrets." As he said this, Cas reached over and lulled Adam to sleep with a light tap. "Some rest should help. For the both of you."

"But I'm fine," Sam reasoned.

"Sam just do it. Let's not take risks with your noggin," Dean said sternly. When it looked like Sam was going to argue, Dean pulled a card he didn't think he'd use. "At least do it for Adam. He'll feel better when he wakes up with you nearby."

Sam frowned, but agreed. He carried Adam out of the living room and up the stairs. Dean waited until his brothers were out of view before sighing. "The hell is going on Cas?"

"The end of the world," Castiel replied monotonously.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

.

.

.

"Sammy, my head hurts," Adam moaned as Sam laid the young boy on top of their shared bed. Sam himself was feeling a little lightheaded, but ignored it in favor of comforting his younger brother.

"I know buddy. Do you want me to get you anything? Some water?"

Adam shook his head and just pulled the blanket over him, and pressing his head into the pillow. "Stay with me?"

Sam smiled and obliged Adam's request. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand instinctively reaching out and running through Adam's hair. His fingers brushed against the boy's forehead and he paused. Placing the back of his hand against Adam's forehead, he felt a slight warmth coming from Adam's forehead. This worried him a little. He really didn't want Adam to be getting sick.

"Sammy," Adam started, startling Sam a bit.

"Yeah Adam?"

"Does Dean like me?"

The question caused Sam's entire body to still. "Why do you ask that?"

"Mikey told me," Adam replied, his voice getting softer as the energy seemed to leave him. Sam on the other hand looked confused. He asked the boy who Mikey was, to which Adam replied, "he's my friend. Talks to be in my sleep."

"Oh," Sam replied, thinking Adam had an imaginary friend. Possibly a result of being in hell for so long. He dismissed the previous sense of worry and continued to gently scratch the back of Adam's head. The motion seemed to be soothing the young boy and lulling him to sleep, something Sam thought would be best.

"Does he?" Adam asked again.

"Of course he likes you Adam," Sam answered with a small smile. "You're his baby brother."

Adam nodded and after a while, Sam looked over to see the blond passed out. Satisfied, Sam stood up. However, the moment he did, his entire world started to spin. Sam stopped moving to situate himself. Everything then stilled and Sam was only left with a dull pain. Nothing an Advil wouldn't take care of Sam figured. With a final glance in Adam's direction, Sam left the room.

.

.

.

"Well?"

"It's done."

"Good, step one down. Now on with step two."

Lucifer moved his chess piece across the board and took out Michael's rook. Michael only smirked before making his next move.

"And then it'll be checkmate from there."


	7. Poltergeists Suck

Sloth: and here is where things go from bad to worse. And more of the plot is revealed.

* * *

><p>"Adam has an imaginary friend?" Dean asked. "And you don't find that weird at all?"<p>

"Well it's not that uncommon for kids to have an imaginary friend."

"Yeah, but Adam's 18," Dean countered. "Sam, his friends should be with girls that he's intimate with, not some guy that exists only in his head."

Sam cringed at the mental image of Adam being sexually active. He already had images of Adam being tortured and filleted alive. The last thing he wanted in his mind was Adam pulling a Dean and going from willing girl to girl in town to town. Sam put down his fork and shoved his eggs away from him. Dean was more than happy to take those eggs from his little brother.

"Dean, that's gross."

"Just saying Sammy. Adam's a big boy. Hell, if he's like us, he probably lost it in a high school janitor's closet."

"Dean!"

Dean just chuckled and finished the eggs. It was about this time that he noticed a crucial piece of their conversation missing. "Where is Adam anyways?"

"He's probably still sleeping," Sam offered as he sipped his coffee. Dean sighed, which caused Sam's left brow to rise up. "Problem?"

"It's nothing," Dean replied. "Kid's less of a hassle than I thought. All he does is eat Bobby out of house-and-home and sleep. Hasn't given us any trouble yet."

Sam smiled a little, thinking that Dean was getting used to Adam being around. Of course, as Fate would have it, the calm before the storm had rightfully passed. It was at that moment that the entire house shook with Adam's ear splitting screams. Both brothers jumped at the noise, their legs moving before their minds could process what was going on.

Sam practically tore the door off its hinges and ran over to Adam. Dean stopped in the threshold as he took in the sight. He stared as Adam kicked and thrashed in the bed. His body tossed and turned as he fought off an invisible foe. His screams were hoarse and so loud, Dean thought the kid was going to break a blood vessel in his throat.

Sam tried to get to Adam, an invisible force stopped him. Sam was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall.

"Sam!" Dean cried. He attempted to reach his fallen brother, but the second he got close to the bed, the same force that attacked Sam threw Dean out the door.

Despite the pounding in his head, Dean stood up. He heard Adam scream louder, his anguished cried tugging at Dean's heart strings. What made it worse was the fact that Adam seemed to be clawing at his of chest, as if something inside of him was causing him pain. And to Dean's disbelieve, and horror, Adam's arms were pulled away from his chest and pinned to the bed. It was like watching a scene from the Exorcist.

"Adam!"

"Sam, wait!"

Dean barely had time to brace himself before Sam was thrown right into him. Both brothers crashed to the floor, Dean's head was spinning to the point that he was seeing stars and stripes.

"The hell's going on here!"

Dean could barely make out Bobby coming up the stairs. Bobby poked his head into the room and promptly removed it to avoid getting decapitated by a pillow.

"That is one supped up Poltergeist," the Hunter deadpanned.

"A Poltergeist?" Dean asked. "A Poltergeist doesn't do that Bobby. It's like the freaking Exorcist in there! Only without the pea soup!"

Adam screamed louder. "Stop it!" he cried out. He continued to plead over and over. His voice stirring Sam off the floor. He tried to get up, but Dean got in the way.

"Dean move!"

"Sam if you go in there you're just going to get thrown around."

"Dean he need help!"

"I know that! But you're not going to help him if you're dead!" Dean countered as he pushed Sam back. Adam's cries became pained whimpers and Azrael's voice scratched the back of Dean's head. This couldn't be what the angel meant.

"Well what do you want to do Dean?" Sam demanded. "He's being tortured in there!"

"Cas!" Dean shouted instinctively. However, the Angel of Thursday was already ahead of his charge. Castiel and Balthazar stood in the hall way, nearly giving Bobby a heart attack at their sudden closeness.

"Excuse us boys," Balthazar said as he moved passed the brothers and into the room. Only to be thrown back out a second later. "I'm okay."

"The hell kind of Poltergeist has the power to toss an angel around?" Bobby asked.

"It's not a Poltergeist," Castiel said as matter-of-factly. "This is a result of Adam's wall being damaged. Somehow, he's projecting his experience in Hell in reality."

Adam's head snapped to the right, a large gash ripping across his cheek. The very sight was enough to make Sam push pass Dean and try to enter the room. However Balthazar blocked him. "Sorry big boy, but I can't let you go in there just yet."

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Sam demanded.

"Dean, do you trust me?" Castiel asked his charge.

"Yeah of course. Why-" Before Dean could finish his question, Castiel brandished his blade. "Cas what are you-"

The angel moved faster than either Dean or Bobby could move. In seconds he was on top of Adam, ignoring the cuts that appeared over his skin. Castiel raised his blade.

"NO!" both Sam and Dean shouted before Castiel rammed the blade into Adam's chest.

.

.

.

A chess piece was knocked over and Michael smirked. "Check."

Lucifer kneed the table and all the chess pieces were knocked of the board. "Oh, look at that. It's another tie."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm tired of chess, can't we play something else?" Lucifer asked.

"Chess is a mind stimulating game of strategy and war," Michael stated. "By playing this, we can better calculate our moves against the Winchesters and be that much closer to the ultimate goal. And our freedom from _her_."

"We can do that with something more modern, like Jinga."

Michael made a face. "What is this…Jinga?"

Lucifer smirked. "Oh brother, you've much to learn."

.

.

.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Sam calm down!"

"Calm down? Dean he just stabbed Adam in the chest!"

Dean clutched harder to Sam, but when he looked over at Adam, he saw that the blond was okay. Beside the gash on his cheek and bruises on his wrists, Adam looked fine. Sam looked in that direction and shrugged Dean off of him in order to go check on his brother. Sam ran over and pulled Adam up.

"Sammy…hurts…" Adam mumbled. Sam held the boy in his arms. He glared at Castiel, but turned his attention to Adam and started to reassure him everything was okay. He inspected Adam for any more visible bruising, but other than warm flesh, bruising on his wrists, the gash, and flushed cheeks, Adam was fine.

Castiel sighed and turned, only to run into Dean's heated gaze.

"Mind explaining what the hell was that?"

Castiel looked over at Adam, and back to Dean. "We must speak in private."

Dean looked back at his brothers and then to Bobby, who stood in the room, silently reassuring Dean he'd keep an eye on things. Without another word, Dean led Castiel down stairs. The second they reached the living room, Dean turned and punched Castiel in the face. Granted this, like previous times, only resulted in Dean hurting himself.

"You must really stop doing that."

"It's the principle that counts!" Dean growled as he nursed his hands. "Now explain to me why the hell you thought stabbing Adam was a good idea. And how come he isn't dead?"

"An angel's blade cannot harm a human who is not hosting an angel. I thought you knew that."

"No, but that's nice to know." Dean grumbled. "So what the hell happened up there?"

Castiel looked away, his fingers playing with the ends of his sleeves. "Cas…"

"Balthazar and I have been doing research. We've discovered something quite disturbing. In order to break the cage, one must destroy it from the inside and out. Eve's ritual explains the outside destruction, but…in order to create a great enough force to destroy the cage from the inside, Michael and Lucifer needed to create a bomb…by…"

"By what?"

"By forcing a third party to be host to one hundred souls."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying Cas?"

"Michael and Lucifer…they most likely forced Adam to hold a hundred souls in his body. The wall he had was strong enough to prevent the souls from clashing, but now that it's been cracked by the banshees…"

Dean's eyes widened.

"He's a walking bomb."


	8. Dr Sexy Saves The Day

Sloth: The return of Our Broken Little Brother. I finally have my life straight and I'm going to be uploading to not just this fic, but to all my other fics. I'm also in the process of writing a mega-crossover. Hope you guys enjoy. This Chapter was just mostly fluff before I flip things around and things really get down and dirty for everyone.

Please Don't Forget To Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Sexy Saves The Day<strong>

...

When Dean returned to his brothers, he found Sam still trying to comfort Adam, who was doing everything in his power to get as far away from Balthazar as possible. However, being unable to move much, Adam could only cower in Sam's arms. Balthazar was leaning against the wall opposite the pair and Bobby was keeping a careful eye on the angel. Adam turned his head and caught sight of his oldest brother.

"Bean!"

"Excuse me?"

"He's kind of out of it," Sam supplied. "He's getting his D's and B's mixed up."

"Bean I'm sorry I bib dab thing."

"Uh…it's ok buddy. Why don't you go to sleep or something," Dean suggested before giving Adam an awkward pat on the shoulder. Adam's eyes seemed to dull a little and a small frown formed on his face. It didn't take long for Adam to snuggle against Sam's frame before closing his eyes. Dean then turned his attention to Balthazar, sending a glare in the angel's direction.

"I can take a hint." Balthazar said before flying out of the room.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asked as he leaned off the wall.

"Gone," Dean answered hastily. Dean looked over at his brothers. "He asleep yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked as he moved Adam off him and gently laid the boy down. Adam stirred a little, his fingers clawing at Sam's shirt. Sam placed the blanket into Adam's path and watched as Adam pulled it up to his chin. "He must be exhausted."

"Yeah, must be. We need to talk. Bobby do you-"

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," Bobby grumbled. "Just bring me back a beer."

Dean nodded and led Sam out of the room and down the hall. Being able to read Dean's body language, Sam knew the conversation wasn't going to be a good one.

"Ok, so spill. What's going on?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a tell-tale sign that he was uncomfortable. "Look, I don't know how to say this, but Cas…look, he did some research and he thinks…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, unsure why Dean would be so hesitant to be talking. Dean rarely kept his mouth shut. The idea of it was something to be concerned about. "Dean what is it?"

"Look, you're just not going to like this. Cas thinks that…that while Adam was in Hell, Lucifer and Michael might have done something to him."

Sam straightened at this. "What do you mean done something to him?"

"Look, according to Cas, Michael and Lucifer used him to get out. They…they turned him into a bomb."

"A bomb?"

"Yeah, a bomb. They stuffed him full of souls and used him to blow up the cage."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Dean, do you know how farfetched that sounds?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean asked. "It sounds weird to me to, but after that little stint in there, it might not be so impossible."

Sam frowned and crossed his arms over his massive chest. He had his 'ponder' face on and Dean knew he had his brother's gears turning.

"I know this is going to sound…crazy, but Cas told me he could…um…extract the anomalies."

"Extract?"

"His words, not mine," Dean said quickly. "It's worth a shot Sam. I mean, it's better to try and get those souls out of him than waiting for the next big blow out. Who knows if he'll survive the next one."

Sam huffed, his lips in a tight frown, but Dean knew he had him.

.

.

.

Adam was dreaming. He was dreaming of his favorite place; the park his mom always took him to. He was swinging back and forth, his long legs kicking as he flew back and forth like a pendulum.

As he swung back, he barely missed a young boy on the swing next to him. Adam used his legs to halt himself and looked over at the boy. The boy was young, probably around sixteen or seventeen. He had messy black hair that looked like it would take days to comb. His eyes were a bright, Caspian blue. Adam kind of thought he looked a lot like the main kid from that Percy Jackson movie he and Sam watched last night before bed. The boy gave Adam a humor-filled smiled, one that Adam sheepishly returned.

"Hi Mickey."

"Hey Adam," Mickey said with a bright smile. "I see you're sleeping again. You know that's not good for you. You need to get out and do stuff."

"Sam won't let me," Adam replied as he played with his feet. "He said it's dangerous."

"Ah, well I guess if Sam says so," Mickey said. However, Adam could tell there was an underlining hint of sarcasm in the boy's voice.

"He thinks you're imaginary."

"Does he now?"

"Yes. I heard him telling Dean."

"Do you think I'm imaginary?"

"…No…"

Mickey just smirked and patted Adam on his shoulder. "Well good boy."

There was silence between the two, Adam staring at his feet and his younger friend staring at Adam. Adam tried to ignore the feeling in the bottom of his stomach. It was like he was being turned inside, out. However, after turning to Mickey, he felt the fear and nerves wash away at the smile the boy was giving him. Adam smiled back and suddenly the playground faded away.

Adam's eyes flew open. The orange light of the setting sun was leaking into the room, warming his face. Sitting up, he looked around the room he was in, seeing no change. There was a slight pounding in his head and he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He scratched his head before he climbed out of bed and shuffled down the stairs.

Adam made his way down the stairs on his own. Usually Sam or Bobby would help him down the stairs, as if they were afraid he'd trip or fall or something. When his feet touched the floor, the sound of a static conversation filled his ears. Curious, Adam followed the sound to the living room.

'_oh Dr. Sexy, the patient is suffering from a bullet to the back. I know you don't want to operate, not since you lost your wife, but you're the only one who can save him.'_

'_I just can't!'_

'_But you must!'_

Adam peered into the living room to find Dean staring at the TV intently. A bowl of popcorn was resting on the coffee table in front of him and the remote control resting close by.

"Dean?"

The eldest Winchester jumped at the sudden sound and instinctively flipped the channel to something more manly.

'_Phineas, Ferb, you are so busted!' _

"Adam, uh, what are you doing out of bed?"

Adam blinked, unsure himself. Then his stomach rumbled and a feeling of emptiness spread through his body. His hand went to his stomach and he looked pitifully at Dean. He then eyed the bowl of popcorn. Seeing the hungry look on his half-brother's face, Dean begrudgingly slid the bowl over to the young blond, who scuttled over to the empty seat next to Dean and started to shovel popcorn into his mouth.

"Whoa, slow down. You're going to chock on them if you don't," Dean warned before he snatched the popcorn back from Adam. Looking down, there was only a handful of kernels left in the bowl, much to Dean's surprise. Adam only smiled sheepishly, his cheeks puffed out with corn. "How do you keep eating like this?"

"High metabolism?" Adam suggested through a mouthful of food. Dean wiped some of the excess kernel bits off his shirt. He noticed Adam still had that same look he was giving the bowl of popcorn.

"Look, if you're still hungry, you're going to have to wait. Sam and Bobby went out to get food since our last shopping trip ended in such a disaster."

"Are they getting candy?"

Dean gave Adam a look. He didn't understand what it was with this kid and junk food. Perhaps the boy retained his college cravings or maybe he just wanted sweets because he was, in a sense, a kid. Dean tried to tell Adam no, but if there was one thing Winchesters had besides stubbornness, it was the god-damn puppy dog look.

Adam's eyes were wide and green. There was an air of forlorn and sadness as he stared into the eyes. It briefly caused Dean to wonder what life would be like if Adam had grown up with them. A life where Dean had to raise two brothers, both apparently being expert in the art of puppy looks. Dean crushed the idea as soon as possible and quickly texted Sam to get some junk food so he wouldn't have to look at Adam's puppy eyes.

Another look at the young male, who was now smiling, made Dean wonder again. Adam seemed to have gotten the best features from both Sam and Dean. He had Sam's 'ultimate technique' and abnormal height for such a young age, while he had Dean's squared features and snark. Well, at least he had Dean's snark.

"Dean," Adam started, bringing the man out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Am I a freak?"

The question had thrown Dean for a loop. Of all the things he had expected Adam to ask, that was not one of them. He thought Adam would have asked him for food or for a chick-flick moment. But asking if he was a freak? Well Dean didn't have an answer for that one.

"Adam you're not a freak," he tried to reassure the blond, who was now playing the hem of his shirt. "You're a Winchester. And we're…different."

There was silence. Dean turned to Adam and saw the blond was looking at Dean in surprise.

"Will you stop that? It's creepy."

"You said I was a Winchester."

Dean blinked, realizing he had indeed done so. He huffed and placed the bowl on Adam's lap to distract the youth and to satisfy his unyielding appetite.

"Shut it."

…

When Sam and Bobby returned, they found an interesting sight.

"Dean?"

"Shh. You'll wake him up, and I'm not going to deal with his weirdness."

A smile formed on Sam face as he looked at his brothers. The image of Dean pouting while Dr. Sexy MD played as Adam used his brother as a pillow was an image he never wanted to forget. It didn't help that Adam was drooling on Dean's favorite shirt and a bowl of popcorn seeds was being caressed in the blond's hand like a teddy bear.

Sam walked over to the two and gently shook Adam awake. The boy stirred and looked over at Sam. And then the bag of food his older brother had. Seeing this, Sam smiled and helped Adam up and led him into the kitchen to microwave some Hot Pockets. Bobby took the opportunity to walk over to Dean as the hunter got up.

"I see the kid's starting to grow on you."

Dean scoffed. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Bobby couldn't help but laugh at Dean's denial.

….

...

..

Crowley sat in his "luxury" recliner. He was sipping his favorite scotch while he mused over his next plan of attack. His "partner", if you could call the white-winged brooder that, had warned him to stay away. Raphael was dead and he no longer needed him apparently. Well Crowley wasn't one to be thrown away so lightly. He had his demons monitor the Winchesters. When he heard that they had another brother, one that was too weak and pathetic to be on his own, Crowley started to plot. Plot revenge against Castiel. Plot on ways to torture the Winchesters by using their new little brother. Plot to come out on top and have everyone else under his stylish shoes.

Crowley stood up and went to go fill his glass. Or rather, he would have if it wasn't for the young woman in a flowing white dress. Crowley stopped, his demonic senses telling him to get the hell out of there. Or try to charm up the young lady and get in her good grace.

"Well, don't you look-"

"Save the pleasantries, Crowley," Eve said with a smile on her face as she walked forward. The air around her crackled with supernatural energy. Her aura licked the sigils covering the walls of the room Crowley had been hiding in. As she moved passed a sigil, it would burn away and evaporate into nothing. Crowley looked in awe and surprise at the sight.

"Surprised? You really can't expect something so pathetic to hold someone as old as me back now do you?" Eve asked as she got closer to Crowley.

"Now…Eve if I may, let's not get too hasty love."

"And why shouldn't I?" she asked with a sweet smile. "You've only hunted all of my children. Slaughtered and captured every one of my babies like they were wild animals. A mother can't really forgive someone for such an act."

Crowley stepped back, but felt an invisible force blocking him. Confused, he looked up to find a Devil's Trap forming on the ceiling. It dripped slightly and the demon could taste the copper flavor of human blood. He stared at the monster in front of him.

"How?"

"How did I find you? Or how did I trap you?" Eve asked. "Let's just say I had help from two very thoughtful boys."

The sound of fluttering wings filled the room and Crowley knew he was doomed once he saw the two young men flanking Eve like a pair of bodyguards. Eve herself walked over to Crowley, walking into the Devil's Trap like it was nothing and placing a gentle hand on Crowley's chest.

"You hunted my babies. Now I'm going to show you what true fear is like."

Eve's smile faded and to the horror of even Michael and Lucifer, Eve's mouth opened wide, showing off a mouth full of serrated teeth and a divided tongue.

The small cottage home was filled with nothing but an ear splitting scream and the sound of flesh being torn apart and blood being slurped up like soap.

An hour later, Eve walked out of the cottage with the archangels in toe.

"Time to move things along boys."


	9. Cas Touched Adam's NoNo Place

Sloth: the newest chapter. This is when things hit the fan. Also, I've uploaded a new Adam-centric story that I hope people will enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Cas Touched Adam's No-No Place<strong>

If Adam didn't look like a child before, he definitely looked like one now. Sam watched as Adam nervously played with his new shirt and occasionally chewed on the hem of his jacket's sleeve. Sam quickly reprimanded Adam for it, but Adam only went back to chewing after five minutes. Granted, Sam really couldn't blame Adam for being so nervous. Today was the day they were going to try to extract the souls from Adam and have him become a normal, if you can call it that, teenager.

The ritual that Cas was going to attempt apparently wouldn't work with just one angel. He had to get a few other items. Somehow Cas had gotten his hands on a few ancient, long lost relics that were going to house the souls they removed. He also convinced Bobby to contact someone to aid them. That someone turned out to be a Wiccan priestess, which did not suit well for Dean.

"Magic's magic. And I don't trust it," Dean muttered as he watched Bobby help the Wiccan, a girl named Casey McDonald, set up her stuff. There was an alter being set up right in front of Adam, who was sitting in a chair in the center of a pentagram. He looked back and forth from the pentagram to his brothers, almost pleading with them to call off the ritual. But they had already discussed it with Adam. It was for his benefit and it would get him back to his normal spunky self.

"Ok, that's everything," Casey said.

Ms. McDonald was a young Canadian girl in her late twenties. She had long wavy brown hair that was tied up in neat bun. Her skin was a reach caramel and her eyes shone with spunk. Not to mention she had a nice pair of perky tits underneath a black tank top and her jeans didn't leave to the imagination how nice her legs were. Although Dean wished she didn't have so many bracelets or hoop earrings because they made such an annoying noise as she moved about.

The sound of fluttering wings filled the air and everyone looked up to see Cas standing as stoic as ever. Casey smiled at the sight of Cas.

"Oh, my god. A real live angel. The girls in my coven are going to be jealous," she smiled. Cas didn't seem to mind as the Wiccan ogled him like he was…well an angel. Dean questioned if it was a good idea to let a random person inside their little group. Bobby countered that increasing their network of associates would be a good thing. Dean scoffed and turned back to watching a nervous Adam.

Sam walked over to Adam and kneeled down and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Adam. We promise."

Adam gulped and nodded slowly. He turned his attention to Cas and cowered slightly.

"You know what you're doing, girl?" Bobby asked the young Wiccan.

"Oh of course," she smiled back. "Binding a soul to an object is pretty ancient stuff, and normally can only be done with a fresh soul, but any witch or Wiccan can do it. So long as they have people to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Alright then, as long as you're sure."

Castiel stepped closer to Adam. Both older Winchesters flanked Adam, placing a hand on his shoulder and gripping reassuring and firmly.

"Adam. In order for this to begin, I need your permission to look into your soul," Cas began, his voice low and calm. "Do you give your permission?"

Adam blinked at the angel. He honestly didn't know how to answer. He was scared. Scared that he might have another episode like he had three days ago. The episode had resulted in a scar running just below his left eye to just above his chin. He rubbed the scar before looking at his brothers. Sam nodded with a half-smile and Dean…well he looked like he was ok with it.

Adam turned back to Cas and nodded slowly before gulping.

Cas took the hint and reach out towards the boy. "Then we'll begin."

His hand pressed against Adam's chest while Bobby and Casey started the ritual. Adam started to hyperventilate as his chest started to glow. His sweaty fingers tightened around the chair. He grunted as he felt the first sensation of Castiel's hand going into his chest. Sam and Dean tightened their grip on their little brother as he let out a small cry of pain.

His chest lit up as Cas, elbow deep, took ahold of the first soul he could find. The angel's tightening fingers sent a jolt of pain through Adam's body and he let out a wail that caused the Wiccan to jump. Cas pulled back as he felt the soul in his hand. However, the soul didn't seem to want to move and Adam screamed louder the harder Cas pulled.

"Cas…"

Cas ignored Dean's warning tone and gripped the soul tighter and pulled. Adam screamed and instinctively reached up to grab Cas' arm, but Dean stopped him.

"Adam don't!"

Sam and Dean pulled Adam's arms back and tried to hold him still as he began to thrash about on the chair. They held him still as his head tossed back and forth, his screams getting louder and deeper. Black veins spider-webbed across Adam's skin.

"Cas, I think we should stop," Dean said as he noticed the veins.

Cas ignored him and pulled slowly. He could feel the soul struggling, its astral energy detaching slowly from Adam's core. The blond screamed and thrashed. He kicked at the angel and tried to get off the chair. Tears were forming out of his eyes and he started to beg for them to stop. But they didn't relent.

And then Adam's chest exploded.

….

…

..

"They did it."

"Good. Then we'll wait for the Winchester's next movie before we start the next part of the plan."

"Right…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just…"

"What?"

"Don't you think this is a little risky?"

"Are you saying I don't know what I'm doing?"

"No! No not at all!"

"Then I'd shut up and go do your job."

"Yes. I'm sorry I questioned you."

A figure was left alone and looked over his plan one more time. Crowley had been taken care of. Lucifer and Michael were working with Eve. Raphael had been killed and his grace was rightfully in purgatory. Castiel, the poor misguided angel, still thought he needed souls to defeat the bad guys and run heaven. He'll most likely try to take some souls from Adam, the walking power plant. Distrust will be planted. That distrust will cause a rift in their friendship and the Winchesters will most likely stop listening to the angel. Which will give him ample time to make his next move.

….

…

..

Dean groaned as he sat up. The blast had knocked him into the cabinet behind him. He was fortunate enough not to have crashed into the liquor cabinet. Looking around, he saw Bobby was helping Casey up. The alter they had made was completely crushed under Castiel's weight. Sam had been thrown into the couch and his sheer weight had knocked the couch over onto its back. Adam had miraculous remained in his chair, his entire body limb.

Sam got up and ignored the pain in his lower back and he shuffled over to Adam. Dean went over to Cas and helped the angel up.

"Cas, what the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure," Cas replied, his voice wavering slightly. "I was told the ritual would have worked. But…The souls…they didn't want to leave. It was like they were fused with Adam's."

"Well whatever the problem is," Bobby started as he helped a limping Casey up, "make sure you solve before you involve this girl again. Come on, I'll get you some water Miss."

Bobby left the room with the Wiccan, leaving the boys alone to discuss the problem.

"Adam? Hey, are you ok buddy?" Sam asked as he kneeled in front of Adam. He lightly shook his younger brother, causing the blond to stir. The temperature dropped. The air was filled with a small electrical charge. The hairs on the back of Cas's neck started to rise.

"Something's wrong," Cas started.

"Adam?" Sam patted the boy's cheek lightly. "Hey are you alright?"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, Sammy," Adam said as he looked up, his pupils a brilliant yellow.

Before Sam could react, he was telekinetically flunk back into the wall and pinned there.

"Sam!"

'Adam' threw out his hand and Dean found himself flying backwards and crashing painfully into the wall.

"Oh it's good to be back," Azazel said with a smirk on Adam's face.


	10. Your Brother's Possessed By Your Ex

Sloth: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone is enjoy the big twist. Of course, this is just a small taste of what's to come. I'll try to put clues and hints to what the big climax will be and what's really going on. Hopefully someone will be able to place to clues and find out what's going on. I just love it when people try to solve the mysteries.

Also, please do check out my other Adam fic, The Life of a Teenage Superhero, where Adam is a superhero fighting crime in a suit based on the gold ranger from Power Ranger. ...Sorry, I just had an image of Jake Abel in a skin tight spandex suit. Expose me while I go write the chapter of that story -poofs-.

I don't own Supernatural!

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment When Your Brother Is Possessed By Your Ex-Girlfriend<strong>

"Oh it's good to be back," Azazel said with a smirk on Adam's face.

Cas took the opportunity to fly in front of the demon and pressed his hand against the pentagram. In a bright light, the ink shifted and realigned themselves into a Devil's Trap. With his powers cut off, Azazel could no longer hold Sam and Dean against the wall. The brothers fell to the floor as Bobby came running in from the kitchen.

"I can't leave you boys alone even a minute without something going wrong, can I?" Bobby asked as he looked over the scene.

"Well isn't this nice," Yellow-Eyes said with a smirk as he looked around him. "I gotta say, you've boys have grown up. And an angel? You boys know how to make friends with the strangest people."

Dean walked next to Cas, eyeing the demon that was now inside Adam.

"Cas?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam demanded. "Azazel is possessing Adam!"

"Uh, standing right here, Sammy."

"Well you're not exactly in the position right now to be threatening to us," Dean snarked as he glared into the yellow eyes of one of their greatest enemies.

"Azazel," Cas started as he stepped forward. "How are you inside the boy? You should be dead."

"Oh I was," the demon said. "I still remember that cold night when Dean shot me right in the chest. Oh how it hurt."

Dean glared at the demon's mocking tone. He watched as Azazel examined Adam's jacket. "You don't think we were dumb enough to let him keep something sharp on him did you?"

"Guess you boys have gotten smarter. But I'm just checking out the merchandise. I mean if I have known John had a third son…" The smirk on the demon's face told them what would have happened if Adam had been discovered by the demon. Sam marched forward, his eyes radiating with so much hate that it brought a smile to the demon.

"My oh my, Sammy. You're such a big boy now."

"Get out of him," Sam growled. "Right. Now."

"Oh, I wish I could Sam, but we're all kind of stuck in here."

"We?" Bobby asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Azazel smirked and blinked. Adam's head twisted left and right before snapping back and he blinked, his eyes their normal innocent color. He looked up at everyone in front of him. He looked down at the floor and saw he was standing in the middle of a Devil's Trap. A look of confusion appeared on his face.

"Guys? Why are – agh!" Adam's head twisted and he grunted before it snapped back and he opened his eyes, revealing pitch black eyes and a sweet smile. When he spoke, his voice was lighter and almost flirty. "Hey Dumbo. Miss me?"

"Ruby!"

"Oh this is wrong on so many levels," Dean cringed as the image of Ruby using Adam's body to do things came in his mind. "After this is done, please do a mind wipe on me, Cas."

"Agreed."

"Oh come on Sam, don't look at me like that," Ruby/Adam pleaded with a smile that was really disturbing.

"We killed you."

"I know, and I'm sorry I tricked you, but I really did love you."

"Oh that's just gross," Dean commented. "Do us a favor and get out of our brother and take Yellow-Eyes with you."

"I don't think she can," Cas said. "She's most likely trapped inside Adam."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He said we're trapped in here," Ruby repeated with a roll of her/his eyes. She crossed her arms. "I see you haven't gotten any smarter."

"Ruby, what do you mean you're trapped in Adam?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It's part of some big plan. I – " Adam's head twisted back and forth before his eyes snapped open and revealed a set of white eyes with black irises that caused everyone in the room to jump back. When Adam spoke, he had a thick southern accent, "Don't ya dare tell them anything, Ruby!"

"Alistair?"

"Hello Dean. Have you been takin care of yerself?"

"What's going on here?" Bobby asked. "There ain't no way someone can be possessed by more than one demon, let alone a bunch of demons that you boys killed."

Alistair smiled. It was a sick, twisted smile. One that Dean remembered from his time in hell. The demon stepped forward, but the Devil's Trap held him at bay. He stepped back and examined Adam's body. "Normally we can't. But anything is possible in hell."

Adam's head twisted and turn and this time pure, milky-white eyes appeared. "We have so much fun down there. And it's even more fun in Purgatory."

Cas's head perked up. No one noticed because they were focused on the familiar white eyes staring at them out of Adam's head. "Lilith," Dean murmured bitterly as he watched the demon examine Adam's nails.

"One hundred souls…" Cas mumbled to himself. "Michael and Lucifer used one hundred souls from Purgatory to fuel their bomb. "

"And now we're all in here, tearing little Adam bit by bit. Reminds me of the ghouls I hired."

Sam and Dean stared wide-eyed at the demon. Her/his face had the biggest grin they had ever seen on Adam. It looked almost inhuman. Sam stepped closer to the trapped demons, using his height to his fullest, towering over Adam.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you're angel not tell you?" Lilith asked as she looked over at Castiel, who looked just as confused as the brothers. "One of the seals for Lucifer's cage. Blood of the righteous man, devoured in seven days and seven nights. I hired those ghouls to break the seal. And I enjoyed watching every minute of it."

Sam lurched forward and took ahold of Lilith by the neck, tightening as the demon gasped. He ignored Dean and Bobby as they tried to pry him off their brother's body.

"You bitch! You knew about Adam!"

"It makes sense doesn't it?" Lilith choked out. "Each Winchester playing a grand design in breaking Lucifer's cage. –cough- Dean started it. Adam was the midpoint. And you broke the last seal. You boys got so much in common I'm surprised you haven't figured things out yet."

Sam reached back ready to throw a punch, but with Cas help, Dean and Bobby managed to pull Sam off and Adam fell to the floor as control of his body shifted again. As the souls fought for control, they could all hear Adam muttering to himself as he clutched his head.

"Make them stop. Make the voices stop."

Sam cautiously walked over to Adam. Cas stopped him before he could get too close and stepped over to the whimpered boy. He took ahold of Adam's hand as it thrashed near the angel and pressed his hand against Adam's chest. Energy pulsated from the angel's finger and right into the blond's chest. Adam gasped before he fell limp, breathing heavily on the floor. Cas stood up and gave Sam room to scurry over to Adam.

"Adam?"

Adam blinked as he stared at the ceiling. "I can hear them…"

"What?"

"I can hear them. They're all in my head. Lilith. Ruby. Zachariah. They all want control of my body."

Adam turned to Sam, fresh tears rolling down the blond's eyes.

"Don't let them take over me, Sam. Please."

….

…

..

"Thanks for your help Casey," Bobby said to the young Wiccan.

"It's no problem Bobby. I owe you for saving my boyfriend. I'm sorry I couldn't help any more than I could." She said from her car window. She started her engine and waved to Bobby before driving off his yard. The old Hunter sighed before readjusting his cap and going back inside. Once inside, he heard the sound of Dean pinning Cas to the wall. When he didn't see Sam or Adam in the room, Bobby figured the giant Hunter had taken the boy to the room they shared to sleep.

"You said you could fix him, not let him get possessed by a bunch of demons we already ganked!"

"I had obviously miscalculated the severity of the situation."

"Miscalculated my ass! Did you not see how scared he looked? Didn't you hear me tell you to stop?"

"I was concentrating on getting the souls out. We couldn't risk having them stay inside Adam for too long."

"Like hell you were," Dean growled. He let go of his friend and took a few steps back, not trusting himself not to sucker punch the angel and possibly breaking his fist. "And what was the deal with Lilith? Was she telling us the truth? Was Adam a seal?"

Cas didn't look his friend in the eyes and Dean knew the answer. Dean glared at the angel as he diverted his attention from him. "Did you know about him?" When Cas didn't answer, Dean stepped forward, and in a low, dark tone, repeated, "Did you. Know about him?"

"I did not know about Adam…But I knew of the seal. And I believe my superiors knew of Adam as well. If I had known, I would have tried to save him."

Dean kept watching Cas. "Anything else you want to tell me Cas?"

Cas stared into Dean's eyes. Eyes usually filled with such charm and life was now filled with distrust and rage. Cas knew he couldn't tell Dean the truth. If his friend knew that he had been trying to take some of the souls inside Adam, he would lose the friendship he had created with the other man. He didn't want to risk it.

"No. Nothing at all."


	11. Castiel the Cockblocker

Sloth: The next chapter. More of the plot is revealed. The return of one of my favorite characters. You could probably guess who when his line comes up. Also, some hints of what happened to Adam in Hell is revealed. And I just realized how much Adam sleeps in the story. I of course will be rectifying that in the next chapter.

Also, some hints as to what will happen in future chapters and the main plot is revealed here. Keep an eye out folks.

I don't own Supernatural. I do own the character Azrael.

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel the Cockblocker<strong>

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"Making a Devil's Trap," Adam replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam blinked at the sight. Adam had one of Bobby's old books open in front of him and he was painting a Devil's Trap not only above his bed, but underneath it as well. Sam put down the plate of food he had brought for his younger brother and gently helped Adam up off the floor.

They had gone over this before. Since Cas had created a new wall to keep the souls at bay, Adam had regained some of his old personality. He was a stubborn young Winchester with a little bit of snark and pride. It wasn't the down right, spunky sarcasm or stubbornness that Sam was familiar with, but it was still an improvement than the tired, nervous, and quiet boy they had found. However, despite this change in personality, Adam still thought he was a freak. He was afraid the demons would try to take over his body again.

It had been a week since Cas tried to remove the souls from Adam. All paranormal activity seemed to have come to a grinding halt. Bobby couldn't find a single hunt at all. No weird ghosts. No demonic omens. Not even a chubby chasing serial killer. Everything was…normal. Dean hadn't talked to Cas since the angel left. He was either still angry or was getting antsy with being locked inside the house for so long. In fact, the only thing keeping Dean sane was all the work Bobby was giving him with fixing all the cars people brought by.

Sam took Adam to the bed and sat him down.

"Adam-"

"Sam, don't. I don't care what you say, I'm doing this in case something happens."

"Adam, nothing's going to happen." Sam tried to reassure him. Adam scoffed and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling.

"How do you know Sam?" he asked his brother as he stared at the crude Devil's Trap. "You can't hear them. They're always fighting. They want out. They keep saying that…that Cas's wall is only temporary. That they're going to get control of me again."

"Well…we're just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen." Sam said as he ruffled Adam's hair. Adam frowned and swiped at Sam's large hand.

"I'm serious, Sam!" Adam sat up. He looked lost to Sam. Like he didn't know what he could possibly do. Adam put his head in his hands, and groaned. "What if…what if I turn evil? Or what if one of them gets through the wall? Cas said it wasn't that strong."

Sam placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Look Adam. I can't tell you if the wall will break or not. Or if they'll get through. But I promise you, Dean and I, we'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you'll be okay and that you're safe. I swear."

Adam smiled at his brother. Looking at Sam, he felt like he could trust him.

"But if it helps, I'll help you with the Devil's Trap. It'll be good for you to learn stuff if you're going to be hunting with us."

Adam's head shot up and he stared wide-eyed. "Really? Me? Hunt with you and Dean?"

"If you want to."

Adam smiled a genuine, happy smile. He was going to get spend more time with his brothers. More time than just staying inside a house with nothing to do. He would get to go travel with his brothers, meeting new people and learning all about the world. He was so excited he nearly knocked Sam upside the head as he got up to finish the Devil's Trap with Sam's help.

….

…

..

In the outskirts of a forest, a young couple was making out in the backseat of a white 78 Pontiac Firebird.

When Cas appeared in the car, he did not expect to surprise the young girl in the back seat. She gasped at the sight of the strange man and panicked. Despite the protests from the boy, she kicked open the door and scurried out of the car and into the night.

"Aw come on, Baby! Don't go! He's harmless!" the teen stuck his head out of the car, shouting out after the girl. "He's practically a baby in a trench coat!"

Cas glared at the young blond, still unsure why everyone kept calling him a 'baby in a trench coat'.

"Dammit it, Castiel, what did you do that for? I was about to get to cup a feel with the head cheerleader."

"Azrael, I do not understand your desire to fornicate with human girls when you have duties."

The Angel of Death rolled his eyes before closing the door to the car. Cas stepped out of the car and turned to his older brother. It was hard to imagine the Angel of Death being the older of the two. Cas was very mature, albeit a little naive and ignorant of humans. He took his duties seriously and protected his garrison. Azrael on the other hand was very much like his vessel: a moody, uncontrolled, hormonal teenager. For someone in charge of making the lists of the Reapers, Azrael didn't seem to take his job seriously at all. This wasn't the first time Cas had appeared before Azrael during the war, only to find the angel a moment away from trying unsuccessfully to unstrap a girl's bra.

"What do you want now, Castiel?" the blond angel asked with a glare.

"I understand that you know more about souls than any other angel," Cas started. Azrael put his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Yeah. And?"

"Is it possible for multiple souls to combine with one?" Azrael looked confused and Cas tried to be more specific. "I attempted a ritual that I found in the library."

"You mean the one that requires a Wiccan?"

Cas raised an eyebrow. He didn't specify which ritual and only Balthazar knew what he was up to, so he was curious as to how the angel knew. However, when it came to souls, Azrael could be very all knowing, so he let it drop. "Yes. But when I performed it…something happened. I've had to put a temporary wall within Adam Milligan so the souls don't overwhelm him."

"Smart. But I still don't see why you had to cock-block me tonight."

"The souls in Adam. They were from Purgatory. How is it possible for Lucifer and Michael to use souls from Purgatory?" Cas demanded a little more forcibly as he took a threatening step towards the smaller angel. Azrael didn't seem fazed and just rolled his eyes.

"As Death's assistant, you must know where Purgatory is."

"And if I do?"

"Azrael, the boy is a walking bomb. If we do not remove the souls from him, he could explode and take out the entire planet."

Azrael once again rolled his eyes. Furious at being ignored, Cas did the only thing he could think of that would get the angel to talk. He reached forward, his hand blazing with energy. And grasping his hand into a fist, he knocked one of side mirrors off Azrael's Firebird.

"MY BABY!" he screamed in absolute horror. "Ok! Hands off the merchandise! Look, all I know is, is that the Cage was originally built as a means to separate Hell from Purgatory. Lucifer could have easily taken souls from both sides, but he couldn't send them to the other side. Any soul he brought into his cage would have to just deal with him. Death designed it that way in case things got out of hand."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Cas ran a finger across the side of the car, applying enough pressure to create a nice scratch across the paint job. "No! Ok look! Hell wasn't originally meant for human souls. In fact, Purgatory was the only 'downstairs'. It housed something really old and nasty and Death made the cage in hopes those old and nasty's would walk into the cage and either get taken out by Lucifer or eat Lucifer. When humans were created, Death widened the cage so the nasty's wouldn't eat human souls and get strong enough to bust out."

"How do you know this?"

"It's in the job description, now stop defiling my baby!"

Cas stared at Azrael, still surprised that harming a car would give him so much information. However, the angel still seemed to be holding back some information. He looked the car over one more time. However Azrael quickly stopped the angel from defiling the car by telling him he didn't know what nasty beast was in Purgatory except for Eve and something older.

"Is there a way to remove the souls from Adam?" Azrael opened his mouth, but Cas quickly added, "Without killing him."

"No," the angel said simply. "It's why Death wanted Dean to kill the kid."

"Death knew this would happen?"

"Yes. Besides Dad, he's the most all-knowing being in existence. He wanted me to show Dean the list so that he wouldn't think twice before killing the kid."

"So Sam Winchester was never in danger?"

"Besides getting his heart broken when big brother kills little brother? No."

"What happens if Adam isn't killed?"

Azrael crossed his arms over his small chest. "He'll either be taken over by either one and all the souls inside him, making him either crazy, or another vessel for whoever you killed. Or…" Azrael made an exploding motion with his hands.

"Boom goes the whole world."

….

…

..

Sam had fallen asleep watching Adam. They had been secretly training all day. Dean had been so busy fixing cars for Bobby that he never saw Sam and Adam sneaking around. Sam had promised that he would train Adam on how to use a gun tomorrow while Dean was out getting a new part for the Impala. But for now, he would do with some good, relaxing sleep.

"GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!"

Sam woke with a start, his eyes scanning the room while his hands attempted to find a weapon that he could use to fight off his intruder.

And then he saw his assailant. Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled devilishly at Sam as he sat down on the bed, his finger's ghosting over Adam's sleeping body.

"Hey Sam. Whatcha doin'?"

"Y-you. How did you find us?" Sam asked.

Lucifer however, choose to ignore Sam and turned his attention to Adam, running a callus hand through the blond's hair. Adam didn't seem to react much. He continued to snore lightly and was completely ignorant of Lucifer. Sam tried to reach for a weapon, but all of them seemed to have disappeared. Lucifer just turned to Sam and held up Ruby's knife. "Looking for this Sammy?"

Lucifer gently ran the tip of the knife against Adam's exposed wrist. "Just like old times huh? You standing over there. Me playing with little brother. Only..." Adam turned over and he passed right through Lucifer as if he was nothing. "This is all in your head."

Sam blinked. "I'm dreaming."

"Yes. And no." with a spring in his step, Lucifer hopped off the bed and stood in front of Sam. He poked Sam on the forehead. "You remember those Banshee's don't you? The ones who broke Adam's wall. Did you really think you could listen to them and walk away with your mind in tack Sammy?"

"You're not real."

"Oh, but I am Sam. I can just get in your head now. I mean I'm standing right outside your window right now."

Sam's eyes widened and he ran to the window. There was no one out there. Lucifer let out a loud, hysterical laugh. Sam turned and watched as Lucifer slapped his knees, laughing louder.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that. Oh man." Lucifer walked up to Sam, a big smile on his face. "You know, I've been stuck, hanging around Michael and his humorless attitude and French Fry addiction, and I've got to say, it is so boring. All we ever do is play chess and wait for orders. Even now that Eve's got what she wanted, I still can't get away without Michael tailing me. I haven't been able to screw around since I got out of the cage."

He walked closer to Sam. Sam tried to hold his ground, but as Lucifer got closer to him, the air grew colder. The air in his lungs seemed to leave his body and his bones chilled like ice. He stepped back as Lucifer got right in his face.

"And with your wall cracked, I just have to close my eyes and pay you a visit. It'll be like the old days. We can play Jinga with your bones again!"

"No. No, you're not real." Sam put his hands against his ears and tried to push Lucifer out. The Devil briefly flickered in and out of existence. He frowned at the minor inconvenience and turned away.

"Fine, be a party pooper. Maybe I'll just play with Adam. He was a lot more fun than you were. And a screamer. I love me a screamer."

Sam snapped his eyes open and watched as Lucifer peeled Adam's skin right off his bones. An instant later and the image was gone and Lucifer was just casually leaning on the nightstand.

"Don't. J-Just leave him alone. He's already been through enough."

"Yeah, I know. Having the mind set of a baby one minute, having Cas touch him in a bad way. All just sad really. And now he realizes how much of threat to world he really is. I'm surprised he just doesn't end it right here and now."

Lucifer turned and whispered into Adam's ear. "Hey Adam. Do it. Take the knife and just end it, little buddy. Blow yourself up."

"Stop it!" Sam growled when he realized the Devil was trying to tempt Adam to commit suicide. He wasn't sure if the fallen angel could really influence someone while they slept, but he wasn't going to risk it. Lucifer on the other hand just scoffed and waved Sam off.

"Oh relax you little girl. I'm not going to kill him. Well at least not yet anyways. See, Michael and I, we've got big plans for Baby Brother." Lucifer was once again standing next to Sam. "But for those plans to work, we need you and Dean out of the picture. But since we can't kill you, we've decided to go with a different approach."

Sam couldn't hep but ask why the two most powerful beings in existence couldn't kill him and Dean. Were they planning on making them their vessels again. He wouldn't let that happen. Not again. There was no cage to toss Michael and Lucifer into. And he would rather not go back to hell.

"Just you wait and see, Sam. Every things coming together, and by the end of the week, Baby Brother will be right where he belongs." Lucifer said ominously. He started to walk backwards while making ghostly noises and waving his hands in front of him.

And then he was gone.


	12. A Brother's Duty

Sloth: I don't own Supernatural.

I do however own Azrael. And this plot. Speaking of plots, here's more of it. Also, another one of my favorite characters makes an appearance. But will they last? Characters are going to start to die from here on out. I expect at least one death toll each chapter. Or at least one would-be killed. Just you wait and see. I also hope people have been paying attention to some minor characters, because this chapter explains why they are in the story in the first place.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Brother's Duty<strong>

The first time Sam trained Adam, the blond had been a ghoul. But as he watched his younger brother hit another bull's-eye on the set up of tin cans, he realized the ghoul had mimicked Adam's skills. It was as if gun expertise ran in the family. It looked like he wasn't even trying all that hard. Sam watched as Adam took aim once again and fired a shot, knocking another tin can off the fence and soar into the air before being knocked back by a second round.

Sam raised an eyebrow and Adam just looked up sheepishly.

"It just felt right."

Sam just smiled in return before instructing Adam to go inside and get something to drink. Adam returned the smile before dashing off. Adam walked off, a little bounce in his step. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the sight before going to re-set up the targets.

Sam knew of Dean's disapproval of training Adam. It was bad enough that the blond was practically on the brink of insanity, but to have him start hunting was practically kicking down the dominoes. Hunting wasn't exactly a safe and healthy family career. It was known that some Hunters would go insane because of some of the monsters they went up against, or die before their prime. Dean would never agree with Sam about training Adam, which was why they waited until Dean left to get some supplies to fix a few cars for Bobby.

The only thing Sam and Dean had agreed to was some downtime from hunting until Adam was a little more stable. Even then they wouldn't take Adam with them even if he begged, pleaded, or tied himself to the Impala. Dean insisted on getting Adam enrolled in a school so he could try to be normal while Sam said it would be safer for Adam to stay with Bobby.

Regardless, those were bridges they would cross later. At the moment, the important thing was to make sure Adam was ok and normal. Relatively speaking of course.

"Going behind Big Brother's back to teach Baby Brother a few tricks? Reminds me of my days in Heaven."

Sam froze at the calm, yet amused voice. He stood up from the tin can and turned to see Lucifer leaning against the fence.

"You know, back in the good old days, I would go out and take Gabriel and teach him all the tricks he would go and use on you Winchesters. Ironic don't you think?"

Sam closed his eyes and tried to push the Devil out of his head. Lucifer blinked in and out of reality like a static television. The Devil frowned annoyed.

"Really, Sam? Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"You're not real. Get out of my head," Sam growled.

"Get out of where?"

Sam opened his eyes and turned to see Adam standing in front of him, Coke in one hand and Snickers in the other. Sam frowned at the sight. He had insisted on buying something that wouldn't rot Adam's teeth to hell and back, but when the younger boy kept pestering them over and over, Dean practically bought a candy store to shut him up.

Lucifer was still there, standing next to Adam and making faces behind the oblivious blond.

"You know he's just one bad day away from blowing up the world, Sam. Why don't you just get it over with and take care of him before he takes care of you?"

"Sam, are you ok?" Adam asked concerned. Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. He needed a reprieve. So he took Adam's Snicker bar. "Hey!"

"No candy until you finish training." Sam said, trying to ignore Lucifer. Adam pouted and finished his Coke before adding it to the row of cans Sam had set up and picking the gun back up. Sam watched as Adam took aim and started to fire again.

"Are you really going to just stand there and ignore me?"

Sam said nothing. He just focused on Adam.

"Fine, go ahead and ignore me, but if I were you, I'd pay better attention to Adam. You're not the only one being visited by a fallen angel."

With those ominous words, Lucifer disappeared, leaving Sam feeling uneasy and worried.

….

…

..

"Dammit, Cas, why did you have to go and cockblock me?" Dean asked as he walked out of the store with the new bought engine parts. Cas frowned.

"Dean, I need to speak with you. It pertains to Adam."

Dean stopped at the Impala, his attention fully on the angel. "What about him?"

"I paid a visit to Azrael."

Dean frowned. He didn't like the angel of death. Since his last meeting with the angel, Dean had nearly choked on a taco. He didn't like to think someone smaller than him could go and kill him on a whim. He didn't like to think about what else the tiny archangel could do.

"So, what did your little-big brother have to tell you?"

"You will not like this…but he has informed me that Adam must die."

Dean stared at the angel. "You're joking."

The Angel of Thursday shook his head. The death of a brother was something Dean never enjoyed. No one did. He had seen Sam die twice. Three times if you count the incident where they were shot by angry Hunters. Now here was Cas, his trusty angel, telling him that his youngest brother had to be killed? After he started to return to normal?

"No."

Cas recoiled at the tone of Dean's voice.

"Dean, do you not understand what will happen if we allow Adam to continue live with those souls in him?"

"So you're asking me to kill an innocent kid?"

"Dean, you know I would never ask you to do that. I'm telling you this because Azrael has threatened to take things in his own hands if Adam is left the way he is."

"Yeah, well you can tell him that he'll have to get through Sam. And if he wants to get through Sam, he'll have to get through me."

Cas stared into Dean's eyes, seeing the determination and conviction in the taller male's eyes.

"Perhaps if I tried to remove the souls again…"

"Oh no," Dean stopped him. "We are not trying that again. Adam almost died and was possessed by Azazel and Lilith. We're not risking someone crazy like Uriel or, god forbid, Zachariah."

"Dean, Adam's dangerous. If you'll just let me remove the souls-"

"Well I'm not going to risk it!"

They stood there, glaring at one another. They hadn't actually stood and glared at each other since they first met. IT was like the years of friendship was starting to tear apart in the span of one argument.

"Why are you so kung-ho about this, Cas?" Dean asked. He saw the angel's blue eyes alter and Dean stared him down with his own, pointing green. "Cas."

However, whatever dark secret Cas was going to say was interrupted by the appearance of an all-too familiar, and less than friendly face.

"Lover's spat?"

The two turned to see Meg standing, arms crossed and her meatsuit smirking playfully. Dean refrained from rolling his eyes. This wasn't his day. The last thing he needed was to meet up with Meg of all demons. The last he had seen of her, she was being tortured after making out with Cas. And he couldn't help but notice the smile she was giving Cas.

"Hey Pizza Man, wanna try cleaning me again?"

Dean wanted to remove the engine part from the bag and bash his head against it so he could get the image of Meg/Cas sex out of his head.

"Is this ruin Dean's Day or something?"

"Oh calm down. I'm only here to pass along some good news," Meg told Dean as she uncrossed her arms and stalked over to the pair.

"Oh, and what kind of good new could you pass along? Find an old couple you could torture?"

"Well you're just a ray of sunshine. New brother not your thing?"

Dean tensed. He stood his full height and closed the distance between him and the demon.

"How do you know about Adam?" he asked and he stared her down and tried to be as imposing as possible. And when Dean Winchester wanted to be intimidating, even the likes of Meg recoiled.

"I was one of the first to know about him. Was planning to stop by and pay a visit when I was still in Sammy. But you showed up before I could finish my rou-"

Dean had dropped his purchased item and grabbed Meg by the throat and shoved her against the Impala. "You knew about him!"

"C-cough-cool off, Dean. By now, half the demon population knows of him. The only reason we haven't done anything is because he's protected by you boys. Besides, you're starting a scene."

Dean noticed some people were starting to stare. He wisely let Meg go before he was arrested for assault. He watched as Meg fixed her attire and hair. Then he gave Dean a once over and huffed.

"Why are you here, Meg?" Castiel finally spoke, ending the awkward silence and trying to snuff the tension.

"If you must know, I come baring good news. Crowley's dead."

Dean scoffed, unaware of Cas's tensed form. "We already knew that. Cas killed him months ago."

"Well Cas must have been tricked because Crowley was just found torn apart in his little hiding place. It was a total mess. Legs and arms all over the place. Blood on the walls. And I'm not talking about his meatsuit. Something real powerful actually fused Crowley to his host and then ate him."

"But that's not possible. Is it Cas? Cas?"

Castiel snapped out of his daze and looked at Dean. He looked down. "Eve."

"Eve?"

Cas nodded. "Eve bound me to my vessel and made it impossible for me to use my powers. It is possible she did the same to Crowley. She must be working with Michael and Lucifer now."

"Yeah, which is why I need to hang out with you boys," Meg added.

Dean and Cas both gave Meg looks that clearly asked if she was insane. She rolled her eyes. "Look, something's going on in hell. Demons are being cut off from their power source. It feels like when Lucifer was here, but only this time, he's making all demons weak and powerless. Hellhounds have stopped listening to us and have actually turned on some of their handlers."

"Well, at least their doing something right," Dean huffed.

"Look, you can take me with you, keep me in a my little safe house, and in return, I'll make sure that little brother of yours doesn't become target one for any demons looking out to get revenge."

"We've got Cas for that."

"Ok, well how about I use this little phone," Meg said as she held up a smartphone, "and send this cute little picture out to every demon in my contact list."

She held up the phone and showed Dean a recent picture of the Winchesters in the shopping mart the day the Banshee's attacked. The threat was obvious. They were being watched. Meg and her underground cohorts knew about Adam and could possibly get to him. He growled.

"Get in."

Smiling victoriously, Meg slid into the backseat of the Impala. Dean turned to Cas, who seemed to be meditating. With a light nudge, Cas snapped out of his daze and blinked at Dean. After informing the Hunter that he got a message from Balthazar, the two slid into the Impala and drove off. There was one thing on their minds.

Who was behind all of this?

….

…

..

"I'll see you guys later," Kristen Mcgee said to her friends as she left cheerleading practice. She made the three block walk back to her home, her blond hair flowing behind her with each bounce in her step. The sixteen year old girl pulled out her house keys and unlocked the door to her home. Once inside, she tossed her back to the floor and let out an exasperated sigh.

As Kristen walked through her home, her entire body started to ripple. Her pale skin turned a healthy cream color as her blond locks rippled into waist long brown. Her body grew older, aging to somewhere between eighteen and twenty. Her cheerleading attire melted away to a spaghetti –strap black dress. Casey McDonald, as she called herself in this form, walked into her bed room.

"What a day this has been. I can't wait to stop pretending to be a stupid cheerleader."

"I don't know, I find it quite charming."

'Casey' gasped and turned around to find the man standing by her door. She recognized him by his black blazer and his grey deep-V. The handsomely aged man stepped forward, a smirk on his face as he drew closer to the alleged Wiccan.

"H-how did you get in my house?"

"Come now, we both know who you really are. Must we continue this charade?" Balthazar asked. As if to emphasize his point, he held up a thick, golden trimmed book with a tassel made of golden threads. "You should really keep better track of your things, Atropos."

'Casey' frowned and her entire form quickly shifted. She shrunk a few inches, brown hair becoming golden blond. Her bangs whipped around her head, wrapping around the back to form a ponytail. Her outfit shifted to a business suit with a librarian flare. Lip stick covered her lips while a pair of thick, black framed glasses rippled into existence on her face.

"How did you know it was me?" the Fate asked as she looked at the angel with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, quite easy actually," Balthazar said. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a few golden strands. "Especially when you drop these at the foot off Bobby's doorstep. No one but Fate keeps these around now do they. Oh look, they match your pretty little book."

He pulled Atropos's book from the interior of his coat. Upon seeing her precious book, the Greek deity jumped forward, demanding her property. However, Balthazar quickly pulled out the weapon that could kill her. Once she saw the knife, she backed down.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you posed as a Wiccan. Actually, I wanted to know who told you about Cas's little misdeed, and then tell me why you posed as a Wiccan."

The Fate scowled. Of course, leave it to a bum-angel to find out the little details of her plan.

"What makes you think I'm working for anyone?" she asked. Balthazar smirked.

"Oh, because you've been banned from Heaven. There's no possible way for you to know of the ritual to transfer souls into Castiel's body. That information can only be found in Ramiel's Library, which only angels can get to. So, who oust Cas?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Atropos said. However, her demeanor proved otherwise. She was visible shaking. Her eyes darted between the blade and the angel holding it. "You and your clueless boy-toy have been trying to tip the natural order. And we're not going to let you do that."

"Ah, so you are working for someone," Balthazar said with a knowing smirk. But Atropos matched his smirk.

"Not for. With. And he's a very powerful man."

"Oh really? Well if he's so powerful, where is he?" He asked her.

"Right here!"

Balthazar didn't even have time to gasp in surprise before the cold steel of an angel's blade rip through his back and out his chest. His grace was leaking out from his chest and the angel looked down to see the fatal wound. Atropos's book and the knife fell from his hands, clattering with a thud. Turning his head, Balthazar stared into the cold, yet smirking blue eyes of the last living Archangel and the glint of the opal ring.

The entire room lit up in bright flair of a dying angel and as it dimmed, Balthazar's corpse disappeared from the room and was teleported away.

Azrael stood in the spot where the angel had been, a bloody angel's knife in his hand. He turned his eyes on Atropos and when they met, the two embraced.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I-" Atropos slapped him and the Angel of Death whined like a child. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What was that for? How about for almost getting me killed?" She hit him again. "This plan is getting too risky Azrael. Having me pretend to be a Wiccan to sabotage the ritual? Making out where Castiel could appear on us? Tricking Dean Winchester into killing his brother? Releasing Michael and Lucifer from hell? We should have never done this."

Azrael held her close, trying to calm her down. He looked into her eyes, removing the glasses from her face and running a hand through her hair.

"I know, baby, but we are in way too deep to stop now," he told her with a look of remorse.

"What's going to happen if Death gets back?"

"He's not going to," Azrael told her with a slight snort. He looked over to the bed, sitting down with a frustrated look. "He's long gone. Look, everything's going to go as plan. We just need to get Adam Milligan to distrust his brothers, and Michael and Lucifer will take it from there. Once they do, we'll be able to fix the natural order."

"Are you sure?" Atropos asked as him as she walked up to him. Azrael smiled and took her by the hand, bringing her close to him. She sat down on his lap and he looked up at her with a seductive smile.

"I'm positive, Appy. Everything going to go back to the way it should be before those denim-clad threw out the book. Now, where's that sexy Librarian I fell in love with?"

Atropos smiled and undid her hair, shaking it seductively after removing her glasses. "I believe you've an overdue library book."

"Oh yes I do."

With a giggle, the two flopped on the bed and began making out like rabbits, completely throwing away the idea that the end of the world was all their doing.


End file.
